Toon City: Season One
by Wormtail96
Summary: Toon City is a high-tech city full of some crazy characters! Follow the escapades and fiascoes of the biggest losers of Toon City: Wormtail96, No Limit 5, Bender, Jack Spicer, Zim, Creepie Creecher, Yin and Yang! SEASON ONE! Read and Review!
1. Intro Time

**(A/N) Hello, everyone! I bet you are all wondering "'Ello! What's all this then?". Well, you see, while doing my L & S fic, I've been recently feeling the nostalgia for the X-overs category I've had so much fun writing in. So, here's what I am going to do, I'm writing this here fic about all my favourite cartoon characters in the crazy, bizarre city called...Toon City! This is one hell of a side-splitting, rib-tickling Family Guy-esque fic we have here with some of the funniest jokes and gags this side of the River Thames. I will be writing this along-side my L & S fic, and I think I will postpone my Beowuld parody for a little while. Now, read on and see the intro!**

* * *

**Toon City**

**Intro Time**

The camera zoomed around a hustling and bustling technologically advanced city, while a British voice narrated...

"Toon City, a high-tech city full of the most eccentric and bizarre cartoon characters this side of the planet. This is a story of eight of the biggest losers in the whole city. In fact there is a saying about Toon City: If you came make it there, you can make it anywhere. If you can't make it there..."

The camera zoomed down to the lower levels of Toon City, where in the seedy bar called the 'Mos Eisley Cantina', we could now see that the one narrating was the most bizarre ever to be seen. He was a tall and lanky figure who wore an open tattered purple trench coat which he wore over a turquoise turtleneck sweater. He also wore a dark-grey, dirty, patched wizard hat and a red and purple scarf that concealed his face in shadows, except for his pitch-red eyes. He had giant metal claws that could transform into any gadget or tool and metal cleat-like legs, which made him a cyborg. But what was most disturbing about him was that he had a long, worm-like tail. He was called Wormtail96 (due to obvious reasons), a mad scientist/wizard with the I.Q. of 296.

Wormtail was sitting a table, drinking a glass of golden ginger ale, finishing the last part with a groan, "...welcome to the club!"

Sitting next to Wormtail was a short gothic girl with pale white skin and tatty hair tied into two pigtails comprised of the colours lime green, pink, orange, red and blue. She also had huge eyes with purple eyeliner. She wore a short gothic black dress over a pink and black stripped jumper and stockings. Her name was Creepella "Creepie" Creecher, a girl who was raised by insects and Wormtail's cousin.

You see, Wormtail was part wizard, part bug, being that his father was an insectoid creature (hence the worm-like tail) and his mother was a disgruntled witch. The insect family that found and raised Creepie were relatives of Wormtail's part bug family, making Wormtail and Creepie, in a way, cousins.

"Wormtail..." Creepie asked her cousin dryly. "Who the Heck are you talking to?"

"Uh, no one." Wormtail fibbed before turning back to his little cousin.

Six figures then walked over to the table where the cousins where sitting.

The first was a 15-year-old teen. He wore a black leather jacket without a zipper but with a hood. White lines were on the edges of the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a tight Hazmat-like, silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, tight plain white boots, and plain white leather gloves. He wore a white mask and black goggles with a white strap just above the mask. On the centre of his Hazmat suits chest was the letters NL that intercepted with each other. His name was No Limit 5. Currently, he was holding a cane since he recently twisted his ankle, but he would be walking properly again soon.

The second was grey-coloured robot. His torso and head was cylinder-shaped. On his torso was a chest cabinet. His eyes were glass and pupils were square. His mouth was square and had two horizontal lines that intercepted with four vertical lines that were supposed to serve as lips and teeth. He was Bender, a crook Bending Unit.

The third was an Irken just about Creepie's size, who had green skin, a flat head, two black antennas, and a pair of huge pink eyes. He wore a triangular purple sweater, a robotic purple and silver backpack, long thin black gloves, and long thin black boots. His name was Zim.

The fourth was a tall, pale, teenage boy. He had spiky, red hair and a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. He was Jack Spicer.

The fifth and sixth were two rabbits who both wore white karate shirts and were siblings. One was male and the other female. The male had blue fur while the girl had pink fur and had a bow. Their names were Yin and Yang, the Woo Foo Rabbits.

Bender, right now, had been hitting the 'sauce' lately, and was right now feeling a little light-headed, if robots could get absolutely wasted. He slurred, grinning goofily, "Hey, guys, I got a riddle for ya."

The others groaned. Not another 'riddle'. They had to admit Bender was a funny guy, but recently his jokes had gotten rude and sadistic.

"Oh, Bender, no...no." Jack rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Just promise us this won't be like all those others." NL said to Bender tiredly.

"I promise." Bender put his hands up reassuringly. "What do you take me for? A jerk?"

Yang scoffed, "Do I need to say it?"

Ignoring Yang, Bender began his 'riddle', "All right, here it is; A woman has two children. A homicidal maniac tells her she can only keep one. Which one does she let him kill?"

The others and just about everyone in the bar stopped and looked at Bender, wide-eyed and stunned. Creepie spoke up, speaking plainly but obviously mortified, "That's...that's _not _a riddle, Bender, that's...that's just terrible."

"Wrong! The ugly one! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!!" Bender laughed uproariously. However, no one laughed. Instead, they just looked at Bender, either still stunned or disgusted.

"You suck!" a vague and unnoticed voice shouted from the bar crowd.

Seeing no one was laughing at his joke, Bender angrily huffed and snapped at everyone in the bar, "Oh, you can all go to Hell!" He stormed out of the bar and poked his head out through the door was last time, saying with a cross look at his seven roommates, "I'll see you guys at the apartment later for Tea!" His head then recoiled through the door.

There was no only silence in the bar. The bartender, Moe Szyzlak jabbed his thumb to the door that Bender left through and looked at the seven other roommates with a WTF look.

"Don't ask." Wormtail96, No Limit 5, Jack, Zim, Yin, Yang and Creepie said in unison.

* * *

_**Intro Time!!**_

In a three-star apartment, Creepie dashed over across the room onto a stool and started playing piano while jazz music played.

Creepie:_** It seems today that all you see**_

_**is violence in movies, and sex on TV**_

Her cousin, Wormtail96, came up next to Creepie, smiling.

Wormtail96:_** But where are those good ol' fashion values**_

No Limit 5, Bender, Jack Spicer, Zim, Yin and Yang then slide into the centre of the room.

Everyone: _**On which we used to rely?**_

Then, the scene changed as they all appeared in purple performance uniforms complete with top hats and canes, dancing at a live stage.

_**Lucky there's a place called Toon City!**_

_**Lucky there's a city full of people who**_

_**Positively can do**_

_**All the things that make us**_

Zim: _**Laugh and cry!**_

Everyone: _**This…**_

_**is… **_

_**Toon… **_

_**Cit… **_

_**yyyyy!**_

The song finished as they all posed with fireworks shooting up into the air.

* * *

**(A/N) All right, guys! Tell me whatcha think? Read and Review!**


	2. Pilot: New Jobs

**(A/N) Welcome back, everyone! Here, we have the first, or should we say Pilot episode of Toon City! Trust me, this one is jack-packed full of jokes and gags! Read on!**

* * *

**Pilot: New jobs**

It was 9:30 in the crisp cold and rather bright Monday morning of ToonCity. Banks and shops were opening, the streets were filled with traffic jams of hover cars and drunkies were waking up with serious hangovers.

In the city centre of Toon City there was the _Koopa Towers_, one of many three-star hotels where all the losers and scum of the City lived. In fact, this episode began on the 29th floor, in apartment 229.

* * *

The run-down apartment had four rooms shared between two of each of the roommates, one kitchen, one bathroom, one balcony and a few storage rooms. The apartment had stingy purple wallpaper with a few pictures of _Picasso_ up by Wormtail96. The living room had a long light green sofa, a glass slide door that led onto the balcony, a grey stand up lamp and one crappy _Ferguson _television.

Right now Wormtail96, No Limit 5, Bender, Jack Spicer, Creepie, Zim, Yin and Yang were sitting on the sofa, having their morning drinks and watching the _TCN (Toon City News) _on the television. The reporter, a yellow skinned man with white hair and wearing a brown suit, white shirt and black tie was giving the morning report. His name was Kent Brockman, the top news reporter of Toon City.

__

"Yesterday afternoon at 1:05 PM, the Toon City Mayor Daffy Duck held a press-conference at City Hall..." Brockman continued his report.

The scene changed to that of the stairs of Toon City Hall, whereat a podium, an anthropomorphic duck stood. He had black feathers, an orange bill and orange webbed feet with a white collar around his neck and was wearing a grey suit and black tie. He was Daffy Duck, the Mayor of Toon City. Standing next to him were two skulking grunts/bodyguards in black suits and ties.

"Mr. Mayor, why do you think the city public has continued to support you throughout these impeachment proceedings?" A portly news reporter queried the duck Mayor, while holding a note pad and pen.

Mayor Daffy, who was drinking a wine glass of cider, laughed drunkenly like a maniac at the reporter, "Oh, probably because you're so fat!! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!"

Creepie snorted at the scene on the television with disgust, "How in Hell did that guy get into office?"

"Trust me, Creeps, this is why I don't vote." Bender agreed, who was drinking a bottle of booze.

Wormtail96, who was drinking a piping hot cup of tea, looked at Bender, saying, "What are you talking about, Bender? You're not even _allowed _to vote."

"Why, because he's a robot?" Yin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Convicted Felon." The Bending Unit answered before taking another drought of his booze.

Wormtail96 shook his head, and continued to take a sip of his tea, until he noticed something. There was water rippling on the surface of the tea. Not only that, but he could also hear thundering noises, as if Godzilla was coming into the city...again.

Wortmail96's eyes widened and soon, everyone else could hear the thundering noises. It could only mean one thing...

**"RENT DAY!!"** Everybody screamed in terror.

The front door of the apartment burst open! Soon, in poured a dozen of Koopa monsters in yellow rubber suits and masks so you could not see their faces. They flooded into the living room, holding up plasma cannons and aiming them at the surrounded roomies.

"Oh, man! Koopa Troops!" Yang exclaimed, shocked.

"Wait! Hold on a sec! It's rent day, today?!" Jack Spicer looked at his roomies flabbergasted.

Zim turned around and looked at the calendar at the other end of the living room. It had a picture of a _Slurm _can on it above the name of the month, which was June. On the date Monday 9th it said in big bold letters: '_RENT DAY!! DO NOT FORGET IT!! SERIOUSLY, GUYS!!', _"...how the Hell did we miss that?"

_"All right. That's enough outta you! Come on!"_

The leader of the Koopa Troops snapped at the Irken and other roomies through his mask. Guns at the ready, the Koopa Troops led the eight roommates into the hallway.

"Well, Bowser's sure gonna slaughter us, this time!" NL groaned, leaning on his cane due to his twisted ankle.

"Ah, come on, NL, maybe this time he will be a bit more understanding and go easy on us." Wormtail96 reassured his best friend and roommate.

**"GUESS AGAIN, WIZARD BOY!!"** A thunderous voice boomed from the hallway outside the hallway.

"Eeep." The eight roommates whimpered in fear.

The Koopa Troops stood a the sides of the door in two separate straight lines in a military lines. Smoke poured out of the open doorway and soon a large silhouetted figure march into the room like a certain villain at the beginning of a certain Sci-Fi movie.

The figure was a muscular seven-foot tall reptile monster who had red scraggly hair, baggy red eyebrows, red eyes, a green face, a tan snout and two horns. He also had yellow skin, a tan umpire-like chest, and green shell with a white rim and seven spikes with orange-yellow rings around them on his back. Above this tough exterior, he was wearing a black suit with a red fire-patterned tie with holes in the back for the spikes. He also wore a spiked collar, spiked bracelets and spiked shoulder bands. This was none other than King Bowser Koopa, the King of Darkland, and the founder and owner of all the _Koopa Towers_ across the globe.

Yang tried to act all smooth and calm as he walked over to Bowser, grinning falsely, "Bowser, buddy! How are ya? Say, have you just had a fresh new wax on your shell? Because you.."

**"QUIET, RODENT!!"** Bowser roared, embers spitting out of his mouth, making Yang scream like a little girl and hide behind NL. Growling, Bowser pulled out a thick file out from behind his back and held it in front of them. "Now, tell me, what is this?"

"Um...our apartment file?" Creepie guessed.

"That's right. And you know what I've been noticing recently after reading through it?"

"Uhhhhh..." Jack thought over.

"Hmmmmm..." Zim pondered.

"Zuuhhhhhh..." Bender scratched the side of his metal head.

Bowser brought his claw down his face, seething, "I've been noticing that you eight have been holding back on your rent for the last two weeks! And if I'm right, this would be the third now, correct?"

"Well..." NL said, searching through his pockets to find nothing but dust. "...yeah."

Bowser roared and incinerated the file with a blast of fire, scaring the crap out of the eight roomies!

"For the love of the Mushroom Kingdom, doesn't at least one of you have a job or something?!" The King Koopa snapped furiously.

The eight roomies looked at each other nervously, until Wormtail96 spoke up, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, you see, Bowser, the truth is that...we actually did have jobs at the local cinema...until last month, that is."

Bowser crossed his arms, "Got the boot, huh?"

Wormtail96 let out a deep sigh of embarrassment, "...yes, yes we did, yes."

"What happened?" Bowser asked, lighting a cigarette and taking a drought of it.

* * *

Last month...

In the local cinema, the eight roomies were standing by the hallway that led into the many theatres to watch the movies. They were all wearing red vests with their name tags attached to the lapels. Yin, herself was smoking a cigarette.

One of the movies, _Tron, _had just ended and the seriously pissed-off audience stormed out of the theatre mumbling angrily of their dislike of the movie.

"Awful, just awful." One guy frowned.

"And the animation sucked!" Another guy agreed angrily.

However, one guy, Ned Flanders then walked outside the theatre, smiling as he went passed the eight roomies, "I don't know, I thought it was actually pretty good." This was practically the worst possible thing to say as the eight roomies glared furiously after him.

"Oh, this guy's asking for it!" Bender shouted, throwing down the newspaper and running after Flanders. The others paused and looked each other, before shrugging and chasing after Flanders as well.

BAM!! "Oh, no!" Flanders cried in pain. POW!! "Jiminy Christmas!" BIFF!! "Help me Lord!" THWACK!! "The aaaagonyyyyy!!"

* * *

Present...

"...it didn't exactly go down well with the Boss." NL finished his story. He then motioned to his twisted to his ankle, "I mean, yeah, I do have a part-time detective job, but with crime-rates going down and by the fact that I've got a twisted ankle, that hasn't been of much help."

"I can imagine." Bowser scoffed. "So how have you guys been able to get the money for food and drink?"

* * *

Yesterday...

The eight roomies were all standing on the street, playing various instruments for people to throw cash into the hat in front of them. One of the guys, a business man in a blue suit and red tie and holding a suitcase, walked by and carelessly and presumably tossed a guy into the hat. Bender leaned into the hat and picked up the supposed coin, only to discover it wasn't a coin at all, but a bottle cap.

Bender yelled after the businessman, "Why you son of a bitch!!" Bender then began to chase after the businessman with the other roomies in tow. "Give us some real money, ya bastard!"

"Hey! Hey! Get away from me!" The businessman yelled, trying to run away, but to no success.

**BAM!! POW!! BIFF!! THWACK!!**

* * *

Present...

"Uh-huh..." Bowser said unimpressed. He turned away to walk out of the room. "All right, you eight are out of here!"

"What?! Wait a minute, Bowser!" Wormtail96 called after the King Koopa in dismay, "Just hear me out!"

Bowser stopped when he was halfway out the door, groaned tiredly and turned back, saying slowly, _"What...Wizard?"_

Wormtail96 dropped to his knees and began to beg, "Please, Bowser! You, you can't boot us out!"

"Yeah, I mean, trust us, we'll have nowhere else to go!" Jack Spicer begged like a sissy, dropping to his knees as well.

Bowser laughed mockingly at the two, "Oh, puh-lease! Why should I let you eight moochers keep this apartment?! Ha, give me one good reason!"

Yin spoke up, "Um...because you're a kind, generous person who's willing to give people who are down on their luck a home." She finished with a big cheesy grin.

Everyone in the apartment went quiet, until NL began snickering and soon, everyone besides Yin burst out into uproarious laughter!

"Oh, that's hilarious!" Zim laughed, wiping away a tear from his eye.

Creepie snickered, "Yeah, Bowser a 'kind generous' person? That's a crack-up!"

Bowser finished his laughter, holding onto his sides, "Oh, God, that has to be the funniest thing I've heard all day!" His face then turned serious again, "But no, seriously, you guys are out of here!"

"Bowser, wait, before you kick us out, how about we make a deal?" Yang tried to persuade Bowser from kicking the eight roomies out of the apartment.

"Deal?" Bowser asked, now interested.

"Y-yeah." Yang continued, glad that he had now caught Bowser's attention. "I was thinking...what...what if me and my friends got new jobs?"

Bender's eyes widened, "What?!"

Ignoring the Bending Unit, Bowser looked at Yang sternly, "Continue."

"Well, I was thinking, if you just cancel the rent for this week, we'll get jobs and then we'll be able to pay of all the rents without any problems. If we don't get it done by this week, you can kick us out on the spot." Yang explained his possible deal to the King Koopa, grinning sheepishly.

Intrigued, Bowser scratched his chin and proceeded in smoking his cigarette, "Hmm, I don't know. I mean, I've never cancelled a rent before. But..." He distinguished his cigarette in the palm of his claw. "... I _do _like to toy with my chessboard pawns. And there's nothing I like more than seeing you eight crash at almost everything you attempt at." Pausing for one last time to think it over, Bowser grinned toothishly, "Ah, what the Hell. You gotta deal, _Peter Jerkentail!" _He grasped Yang's hand in an agonizing vice-like grip and shook it. "Get jobs by the end of this week, or you're outta here."

After finally getting his hand free from Bowser's claw, Yang frowned at how much Bowser had damaged it. "Oh, boy, I'm gonna have to have that looked at."

"Yeah, well first thing is first; get yourselves jobs!" Bowser then looked at the Koopa Troops. "Let's go, boys!" With that, Bowser stomped out of the room, still laughing mockingly at the eight roomies. He was followed by the Koopa Troops, who also laughed mockingly at the eight roomies just like their boss.

When the last Koopa Troop out slammed the door behind him, Yang found himself being glared angrily at by his seven roommates. "What?"

* * *

The gang were now walking along the sidewalk of the city streets, discussing what they were to do about their job situation. They stopped upon reaching the steps of the city bank and sat down

"Well, okay, all we need to do now is get our sorry asses jobs by the end of this week." Zim groaned, rubbing his temples.

NL waved his hand a bit, "Oh, come on, Zim. How hard could it be?"

Wormtail96 nodded, turning around to his friends from where he was sitting, "You know what? NL is right. This is Toon City, a city of the greatest opportunities in the whole of Toontoria. Not just being that it's the country's capital."

"I suppose we could get simple, easy jobs like policeman and maybe even car salesmen." Jack grinned, his hopes bolstered.

Yin said sceptically, "I think we'll have to aim a little lower than Jack. I'm thinking more along the lines of in an office or cashiers."

"Whatever. As long as I get to drink booze on the job and hit on all the fembot workers." Bender shrugged, not really caring what the job was.

Creepie then got an idea, snapping her fingers, "Well, perhaps we should look for jobs individually. You know, pursue the job that really suits us personally."

"Great idea!" NL agreed, smiling as he leaned against his cane. "I'll go and get a minor job to go along with my detective job, so I've got to do the least effort."

"Oh, yeah, lucky you!" Yang muttered sarcastically.

"Okay, so we all in an agreement. We'll split up and go find ourselves some jobs." Wormtail96 held up his hand to high-five his friends. Reluctantly, the other roommates unenthusiastically high-fived their friend. "Let's go!"

With that said, the eight roommates split up in different directions in pursuit of their new careers. Could they do it? Well...

* * *

__

Five days later...

It was Friday at 12:15 PM, and the eight roommates glumly trotted back to the steps of the bank where they departed from five days ago. Things hadn't exactly gone well for the eight over the last five agonizing days.

"Well, that was a complete was of time!" Bender growled, sitting back down onto the steps.

"If only there was a drug that could release a person's memory over the last five days." Creepie seethed, running her left index nail down the side of her head.

NL took in a deep sigh, slumping down onto the steps, hurting his head as he did. "Ouch!"

Leaning against the banister next to the stairs, Wormtail96 asked exhaustedly to his friends, "So...how did it go, you guys?"

"I go first!" Bender called out obnoxiously before any of the other roommates could, while raising his hand. The others grumbled irritably that they didn't get to go first, while Bender told his short-lived job story, "I decided to do something a little unorthadox, so...I went and got myself a job at the DMV!!"

The seven other roommates looked at Bender it utter shock, while Zim managed to chock up, "Y-you're...your kidding...right?"

"Nope." Bender declared proudly. "The pay was moderate, the hours were pretty good, but..." his expression then turned rather downcast, "Let's just say, after the first few days, things pretty much went south, so I just had to quit..."

"What happened?" Jack asked bored, resting his head into his clammy hands.

* * *

Two days ago...

In the DMV, Bender was sitting behind a white desk, wearing a black tie. In front of the desk, a yellow skinned man with dark brown hair and a five o'clock shadow beard on his face. He wore a dark green long sleeved shirt and grey pants with blue lederhosen. Her was holding a form in his hand. His name was Lenny Leonard.

"Sir, did you fill out the 1170?" Bender asked Lenny sternly.

"Well, I think I did." Lenny said, unsurely.

"Did you fill out the 1170, sir?" Bender asked more sternly.

Lenny placed the form onto the desk, "I filled this out."

"That's the 1190." Bender shook his head and pointed in another direction. "You're gonna have to stand in the other line!"

"What?!" Lenny asked incredulously, "I was already just in that line."

"Sir, don't get snippy with me!"

"Look, I've been standing here all morning!"

"Well, that is _not _my prerogative, sir!"

"I wait in one line, they send me to another line, and they keep sending me back again!"

Bender was now losing his patience with this guy, "Well, you know what, you can always call the major department, buddy!"

"Well, I try to call, but the line's always busy! It's ridiculous!" Lenny shouted, losing his patience himself.

"You can go wait in the appointment line, jerk!" Bender shouted angrily.

"I don't wanna wait in the appointment line!"

"I can't do this with you all day, pal, you gotta take this somewhere else!"

"I shouldn't have to go through this! This is no way this should be this hard!" Lenny yelled furiously.

Bender had had enough, "Alright, you know what?! I'm on break!" He yelled before placing a triangular sign on his desk saying 'closed'. He got up and stormed off, before returning briefly to punch Lenny in the face. "Jerk!" He then stormed off again.

* * *

Present...

Zim stared plainly the Bending Unit, "Well, that sure sounded...interesting."

"Yeesh! How could anyone stand that?" Yin asked, shuddering.

"Hey, at least he actually got himself a job, Yin." Yang reminded his sister. "Remember our interview for those jobs at Nergal Industries?"

"Oh, yeah..."

* * *

A few days ago...

Yin and Yang were sitting in the office of Mr. Nergal, the owner of Nergal Industries, a company that created light bulbs, microwaves, toasters and all other electronics. Yin was wearing a light brown blazer above her karate shirt and khaki skirt while Yang was wearing a dark brown suit over his karate shirt and a light blue tie. Mr. Nergal himself was a humanoid monster with jet black skin, green eyes with purple pupils, and yellow teeth. He was wearing a jet-black suit and tie above a red shirt.

Nergal was reading over Yin and Yang's CVs, "Hmmm, not bad. I see here you both went to college, you have some experience with computers and..." He then looked at them with arched eyebrows, "You can type well, right?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Yang nodded.

"Absolutely." Yin confirmed.

"Okay." Nergal continued reading the CVs. "Um, do either of you have any problems with smoking or drinking, or at least 'clean'?"

Yin and Yang began sweating. The truth was, Yin actually had a bit of a smoking problem and Yang was known to hit the bottle now and then. But they were clean, so that could be of use to them. But just in case...

"Nope. Not at all." Yin shook her head.

"Of course not." Yang backed up.

Nergal, buying the rabbit siblings' fib, smiled impressed and continued, "Well, then, I think I just might have a place for you two here at Nergal Industries." Yin and Yang winked at each other, until Nergal brought up one fatal question to Yang, "So tell me, Mr. Yang, where do you see yourself in five years?"

_'Don't say "doing your wife", Don't say "doing your wife"!' _Yang repeated in his mind. He then gulped and spoke, "Doing your..." He then looked at the picture of his Nergal's son, Nergal Junior and finished, "...son."

There was a pause so long and silent you could hear a pin drop. Yin looked at her brother in complete and utter shock, while Nergal just looked at Yang blankly, until he said darkly, "...get out."

"Now hold on..." Yang began, trying to fix things, but it was _way _past too late.

Nergal continued, narrowing his eyes, yet saying still fairly calmly, "No, really, get out _right now _or I will hurt you both good."

"But..."

Nergal fiercely stood up, holding a baseball bat in his hands and pounded it into his palms threateningly. Slowly, Yin and Yang got out from their chairs and backed away, step-by-step out of the room.

* * *

Present...

Creepie clapped her hands slowly and sarcastically, "Wow, wait a go, you two. You are both a couple of rubes!"

NL scoffed at Creepie, "Oh, yeah, well what job did you do then, Ms. Gothika?"

Creepie then appeared to look out into open space as she reminisced what had happened a few days ago, "Well, I got a job as an actress on a new TV show called 'Three's a crowd.' My role was a Goth in a trio of school students in a private school. My bit was looking into a ventilation shaft and getting a face full of dust."

"Wow, really?" Wormtail96 asked his little cousin, intrigued.

Creepie smirked slightly and said proudly, "Yep, nobody out of the other auditions could do that better than me." She scratched her chin, pondering a bit, "You know, it would probably have been hard to think of reasons for me to look into that ventilation shaft every time, but the show's got good writers. They can write a ventilation shaft gag that can really make you think."

"Well, then it sounds like things were going pretty well for you." Jack remarked, "What the Hell went wrong?" Once again Creepie looked out into space, reminiscing the terrible incident that happened on her third day on set. "Creepie? Creepie...?"

* * *

Two days ago...

Creepie, along with two other kids, Tod (who was also working on the show _Wayside_) and an imaginary friend named Cheese were standing in a school hallway wearing blue blazers (with Creepie wearing a skirt as well) and red ties. They were playing a game of marbles on the floor, until, as scripted, Creepie's marble fell out of her hand and rolled into a nearby ventilation shaft

"Oh, no, my favourite steely." Creepie fake gasped dully. She stood up and was about to run over to the ventilation shaft to do her bit, but Cheese idiotically got up first and ran over to the shaft. "H-hey!"

Cheese ran up the ventilation shaft and put his face to the bars, looking for the marble, until _fwoosh! _A cloud of dust flew out of the shaft and into Cheese's face, who then looked at the camera in fake surprise. That was until...

**"You stole my bit, you!"** Creepie screamed furiously, running up and jumping onto Cheese's back. She then began pounding the screaming Cheese's face down into the floor again and again in a temper tantrum, **"That was my bit! You stole my bit, you little S.O.B!! I'LL FREAKIN' KILL YOU!! YOU-STOLE-MY-BIT!!"**

"Cut! Cut!" The stage director yelled, running onto the stage and checking Cheese's still body, on which Creepie stepped off of. Upon looking at Cheese's body, the stage director looked at the crew who were watching, "Oh, my God! She's killed Cheese!!"

* * *

Present...

"Yeah, luckily, Cheese was an adopted imaginary friend by the studio." Creepie told her roommates while looking down at her feet. The roommates were also looking at the little Goth girl wide-eyed in disbelief. "So I didn't get done for murder!"

After a very long silence, Zim spoke up, "...yyyyeeaahh. That's...very sad to hear." He then turned all proud and snide as the little Irken crossed his arms and began his story, "My story is a lot more _sane. _I got myself a job as a security guard of the Toontoria's largest emerald..."

* * *

Two days ago...

Zim was standing upright next to a pedestal on which a seriously big emerald was positioned in a glass jar. He was wearing a blue security hat and a badge. He also had a blaster gun in a holster around his waist.

Lenny, who had just gotten out of the DMV and was now trying to enjoy the rest of the day at the museum, walk up to the emerald. "Wow! That is one big rock!" Then Lenny's nose got itchy and was about to sneeze, however Zim was not going to have that.

Acting instinctively, Zim pulled out his blaster and aimed it at Lenny, screaming at the top of his lungs,** "STOP THIEF!!"**

"Wh-what, I-I'm not a thief!" Lenny defended himself, before just stopping himself from sneezing, "I was just..."

**"DROP TO THE FLOOR!!"**

"What?!"

**"DROP TO THE FLOOR, RIGHT NOW, DIRT BAG!!"** Zim screamed, charging the blaster.

Lenny, fearing for his life, dropped to the marble floor, putting his hands behind his head. "All right, all right, I'm doing it!"

**"YOUR SORT MAKES ME SICK!!"**

"But I keep telling you! I-I'm not a thief!"

**"SHUT UP!!"**

"Okay."

**"YOU'RE EMERALD-THIEVING DAYS ARE FINISHED, PUNK!!"** Zim was about to blast Lenny's head clean off his shoulders until he noticed the museum curator and all the other visitors starring at him. "What...? This guy was gonna steal the emerald... I swear..." He looked at the curator, "I'm fired, aren't I?"

* * *

Present...

"How was that in anyway sane?!" Jack Spicer exclaimed, standing up and pointing at Zim, "That was as nearly as crazy as Creepie's story!" He slapped his forehead, "For crying out loud! Killing fellow co-workers, threatening local people?! And to think I just got a job on a commercial!"

* * *

A few days ago...

Jack was standing in front of a camera in a rubber yellow chicken suit, in front of the picture of a cereal box saying 'Coo-Coo' puffs. Jack was holding a spoon and a bowlful of the cereal, itself.

"Okay...let's try it again, shall we?" The director told Jack tiredly.

Jack cleared his throat and smiled very wide at the camera, "I'm _ca-ca _for Coo-coo puffs!"

"No dammit! Take 26!!" The director yelled in frustration.

* * *

Present...

"I can't believe you guys!" Wormtail96 clutched the sides of his head and began banging it repeatedly onto the steps of the bank. "Not one of you six were able to keep a job for more than a week?!"

"Pfft! Oh, yeah, and what did you and NL do that was so great over the last week?!" Bender shouted back, pointing at the duo.

NL leaned forward, answering before Wormtail96 could, "We tried to get a contract with a music company as singing duo. But..." He looked up at the sky and sighed, "...the contractors weren't exactly all that interested..."

Wormtail96 said sarcastically, placing his robotic hands together, "Yeah, for some reason, he didn't like the combination of tubas, cymbals and accordions..."

* * *

A few days ago...

In a music company building, Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 were in an office, standing before the desk of the contractor, Norm the Genie. He asked them to give him a live example of their work. The duo were more than happy to oblige.

The duo began to dance like crazy as Wormtail96 played the tuba and cymbals while NL played the accordion and cymbals. As they did this, they sung,_**"We're maaaainiacs!! Maaaainiacs!! That's for sure!! And we definitely don't have anymore lines to this song, anymore!!"** _They then finished in poses.

"So, what do you think?" NL asked hopefully.

Norm just looked at the two for a moment, before saying, obviously sarcastic, "Wow, just wow, you two were just fabulous! Fantastic! Five-stars! You two have a future in the music, that's for sure!"

"Wow, seriously?" Wormtail96 asked Norm with high hopes.

Norm frowned crossly, "No, get out." He then pressed a red button on his desk, making a hole appear beneath the feet of Wormtail96 and NL. The two then fell screaming down into the abyss, screaming. Now that the two were gone, Norm pulled out a yo-yo, saying annoyed, "Boy, what do I always get the nuts?" He then began playing with his yo-yo, whistling.

* * *

Present...

Yang stood up, giving up as he yelled, "That's it! I give up! I'm throwing in the towel!" He walked down the steps of the bank and looked up to the many towering skyscrapers, "Goodbye, Toon City! I guess it's off to Cartoonopolis for us, where even the biggest losers are!"

Yin agreed, walking up next to her brother, saying, "I guess that would be a plus. If we're the losers here, we could be celebrities there."

"All right, then. All those for moving to Cartoonopolis, say 'aye'" Jack said, standing up. He then raised his hand, "Aye!"

"Aye!" Yin and Yang said in unison.

"Aye!" Zim yelled.

"Aye!" Bender said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Aye." Creepie said simply, not really caring.

NL sighed, downcast, "...Aye."

Looking at his roommates, Wormtail96 looked down in defeat. This was the end of their lives in Toon City, all right. So the wizard slowly began to raise his mechanical hand, beginning to say, "...A-" But as luck would have it...

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"** A voice rang out in the sky, scaring the crap out of the eight roommates. They looked up into the sky, searching for the source of the voice. What they saw made their jaws drop.

It was a space ship! Just like the one from _Futurama _except it was bright blue not green and it had the logo of a silver 'P' over a silver 'E'. It was spinning around the sky like a firework, nearly crashing into several buildings.

"Mary mother of-!" Before Zim could finish, the ship fell from the sky and skidded across the road before the eight roommates, unearthing a lot of tarmac. It finally stopped just across the street of the bank. The eight roommates could only stare at the ship in awe.

_"Oh, for crying out loud!"_ A deep gruff voice from inside the ship yelled. There was faint sounds of crashing and heavy footsteps for a minute or so until a hole opened up from beneath the ship. A long series of stairs then descended from the hole, until it reached the slightly unearthed road. Soon, a large figure walked down the stairs.

The figure was a cat like creature that was very large and plum, about over two hundred pounds. He had black fur, large tan jaw and wore white gloves. He also wore a bone white suit over a light blue shirt and a black tie.

"Aw, jeez! I should of known firing my old crew was a bad idea!" The cat growled, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

While the large cat inspected the damage of the ship, the eight roommates walked up behind him. "Hey, man, you all right?" NL queried the large cat.

"Huh?" The large cat looked behind at the roommates and said, disgruntled, "Yeah, _I'm _all right and this here ship will pull through. We've both been through worse, trust me."

Upon seeing the large cat's face, Jack gasped, recognizing him immediately, "H-hey, I know you! You're Mr. Pete! The founder and owner of _Pete Express!"_

The large cat, now known as Pete, smirked proudly, holding onto his lapels, "That's me! Mr. Pete, the founder and owner of _Pete Express, the_ quickest and most efficient delivery company in the whole of Toontoria."

Zim then shook Pete's hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Pete."

Creepie then looked over the blue ship, "Ooh, sorry about your ship. That sure must of been one hell of a ride."

"Sure was." Pete put his large hands into his suit pockets. "I didn't know what I was thinking, trying to drive the ship by myself."

"I don't get it. Shouldn't you have a crew to do that for ya?" Bender asked the large cat businessman.

Pete scratched his own chin, "Well, the truth is I used to have crew, but they were just too damn lazy. When I caught them drunk and dancing in their underwear in the conference room, I gave all eight of them the boot."

Hearing the word 'eight' Yin spoke up, "Um, excuse me. Did you just say that your crew consists of eight people?"

"Yeah."

"Eight, eh?" Yang said slyly, looking from his sister to his other roommates, who also began to grin. "Well, that's _intriguing."_

Wormtail96 straightened out his purple trench coat and then shook Pete's hand, "Mr. Pete, my name is Wormtail96, wizard and technically the leader of this group here." He motioned towards his fellow roommates with his mechanical arm. "Now you see, sir, we live in the _Koopa Towers, _I'm sure you've heard of it. After being fired from our last job, we've been seriously late on our rent. So, my blue rabbit friend over there..." he pointed at Yang.

"Hello." Yang waved stupidly.

Wormtail96 continued his explanation to Pete, "...made a bet with our Landlord that if we could get ourselves jobs and be able to functionally be able to pay our rent after the date limit, he wouldn't kick us out."

"Hmmm, I guess ya haven't been having that much luck with finding yourselves jobs, right?" Pete asked the wizard cyborg.

"I'm afraid so." Wormtail96 replied, lowering his head. "So that is why I am here before you, on my knees-"

Pete briefly interrupted, "Uh, actually no. You're not on your knees."

Wormtail96 then looked down at his legs and saw that he was indeed not on his knees. "Oh," Promptly, the wizard dropped to his knees, "Okay, know I am on my knees. Will you _please _give us jobs as your new crew?"

Pete instantly answered, shrugging, "Okay."

"W-what, seriously? Just like that?" NL asked, flabbergasted that Pete was just going to hire them for his new delivery crew after just meeting them.

"Pretty much. But I need to know; are you guys good at working at all?" Pete lit himself a cigar with a Zippo lighter and began to smoke it.

Jack twiddled with his fingers, thinking it over, "Well...we do get the job done, _eventually."_

Zim scratched his head, "Y-yeah, I guess you can say we're _adequate _workers."

"Uh-huh. Any behaviourisms or bad habits you guys have?" Pete looked at the roommates suspiciously, "You know, like smoking and/or drinking?"

Yin gulped, "Well, I do have a bit of a..." She then made the gesture of smoking a cigarette.

"Y-y-yeah, I-I have this this um..." Yang made drinking sounds while pretending to hold a bottle to his mouth.

Bender then said, supposedly proudly, while holding up a cigar in one hand and a bottle of booze in another, "I'm a combination!"

Creepie walked up to Pete, who just looked at her oddly, "What's wrong with you, kid?"

The gothic girl stared at the large cat evilly, saying darkly, "I have serious anger management problems and I lash out violently at the closest one near..." She narrowed her eyes, _"...like you!"_

Pete backed off a bit, saying creeped out, "Okay, you I might have to keep an eye on, but I don't have much of a problem with smoking and drinking." He held up his cigar and pulled out a can of cider from his suit, "I do it all the time!"

Bender wiped away a tear, "He's a saint!"

Something then caught No Limit 5's attention, "Hold on, Pete, how much does this job pay?"

"Enough to pay yer rent, kid." Pete confirmed.

Wormtail96 smiled broadly. This was it. Their chance to keep their apartment and not be booted out. He turned to his roommates, "What do you say, guys?"

"I'm in!" NL cheered enthusiastically.

"You got it, half-meat, half-bolt bag!" Bender crossed his arms and nodded.

"Sure, I suppose." Creepie said in her usual glum voice.

"I, ZIM, shall take part in this endeavour." Zim boastfully agreed.

"Aye, aye, sir." Jack said firmly, saluting.

"Yin..." Yin began.

"...and Yang..." Yang added.

"Reporting for duty!" the twins rabbits finished together.

"All right!" Wormtail96 shot his mechanical fist into the air. Things were actually starting to look up for him and his roommates. He said to Creepie, "Cousin, go phone Bowser and tell him we've got our sorry asses jobs. Although...maybe you should leave out the 'sorry asses' part." Creepie obliged and put a call through to Bowser via her cell phone. The wizard cyborg spun around back to Pete, asking, "So, who's captain? Me?"

Pete laughed loud and hard, saying sarcastically, "Yeah, right!! You? Captain?! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" He then calmed down and said seriously, "Sorry, buddy, you make a good leader of your group, but I doubt you could be captain of a spaceship crew. No. The only one of you eight even capable to be captain is..." He pointed at Zim, "That guy!"

"Zim?!" Bender asked incredulously.

"Eh, what can I say? Irken's got a good taste in clothes."

Zim, swelling with pride, pushed past Wormtail96, saluting before Pete, "Captain Zim, reporting for duty, Boss!"

"And enthusiastic, too! So kid, you think you can run a tight shift on that ship?"

"Absolutely! Say, where's the company building, anyway?" Zim finished, looking around the streets.

Pete pointed behind Zim, "Oh, right there." Zim and the roommates saw that what Pete said was true. Right behind them, next to the bank was the_ Pete Express _company building. It looked a lot like the one from _Futurama _except it was completely painted dull grey. It also had a silver 'P' and 'E' on the dome.

"Okay, seriously, how do we keep missing important stuff like that?!" Yang asked out of his wit by the fact that he and his roommates had failed to notice the building in which they could have gotten jobs before.

"I don't know...are...are you sure you don't had ADD?" Yin asked her twin brother partially concerned.

"What?! Yes, yes. I swear to God, I know for sure I don't have ADD. Seriously!" When he noticed the doubtful looks of Yin, Pete and the others, he started to sound desperate, "S-seriously, I-I don't have ADD! Y-y-you gotta believe me, people! I don't!"

* * *

The next week...

In the space above the planet Earth, the blue _Pete Express _flew over the planet's atmosphere. As it did, Zim's voice narrated, _"Captain's log: Tuesday 17th. We have just started me and my crew have just started our second day on the job. And so far...eh, things have been pretty okay, I guess and-"_

"Who the Hell are you talking to?" Creepie's voice interrupted Zim's.

In the control room of the ship, Zim was standing on top of his metal moon crescent captain's chair, wearing a light blue uniform with a golden 'PE' on the front and gold shoulder pads. Creepie was sitting next to him in a smaller chair in front of a small computer, wearing a light blue female's uniform with a grey 'PE' on the front. Everyone else was wearing a similar less decorative uniform that Creepie was wearing.

Zim looked sternly at Creepie, saying as he sat back down, "You, of course. Aren't you getting any of this?" Creepie groaned, but followed her captain's orders and began to type Zim's log into her computer. "Anyway, where was I...? Oh, yes, no I remember." He cleared his throat and continued his log, "Today's mission is to deliver a microwave package to the planet Rodia for some Rodian called Greedo or something. With _my _dashing good looks and leadership abilities, along with my _lovely _aid, Creepie..." he gave Creepie a look, making her face recoil in disgust.

"Back off or I'll spray you, Irken!" Creepie warned, making the Irken back off a bit.

Zim continued, motioning to Wormtail96, who was standing nearby, "...co-captain and science advisor, Wormtail96..."

Wormtail96 was getting a drink from a water cooler, saying bitterly at the Irken who got the position of captain, "Go rot in hell, Zim!"

Ignoring his co-captain's remark, Zim motioned to Jack Spicer, "...systems operator, Jack Spicer..."

"Screw you, Zim!" Jack Spicer snapped, not looking at his captain while he worked at a computer.

Zim looked at Yin and Yang, who were piloting the ship at the front, "...my two faithful pilots, Yin and Yang..."

"Shut it, you S.O.B." Yin and Yang told their captain flatly, still piloting the ship.

Zim then looked at No Limit 5, who was sitting in the corner on a chair, the package positioned right next to him, "...delivery boy, No Limit 5..."

"Hello." NL waved joyfully to Zim and the others.

Finally, Zim pointed to the open doorway, "...and of course, our ship's cook, Bender..."

Bender pocked his head out through the doorway, with a chef's hat on his head, yelling crossly, "Hate you!"

Zim then finished, "...we just might make it through this mission alive." Finally after a long pause, Zim jumped up again, screaming at the very tip top of his lungs, **"KHAAAAAN!!"**

"Shut up." Creepie told Zim, unflinched, unlike the others.

"Yes, ma'am." Zim sitting down. "I'll be quiet."

* * *

**(A/N) And that ends that episode! Phew! That was a long one! Well, I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed reading it! Expect more soon and remember suggestions for episodes, etc, are always welcome! Read and Review!**


	3. Episode 2: One Disastrous Mission PART I

**(A/N) Welcome back to the second episode of _Toon City: Season 1. _You know, I was wondering how many episodes I should do per season. Hmm, that's something to really give a think. Well, anyway, this episode centres around the gang's first _disastrous _missions, centring mainly around Zim's position as captain and his relation with Creepie at one point. Trust me, though, it will be hilarious. You will also see some _Futurama _references along with the _Family Guy _ones. Oh, yeah and to clarify, most episodes will be divided into two parts, some one-shots. Depends on how long the story, of course. Well, anyway, enjoy the episode!**

* * *

**Episode 2: One Disastrous Mission (Part I)**

It had been a week after the eight roommates got their jobs at _Pete Express, _and so far, things were going pretty steady. They had just about successfully delivered the microwave package to the planet Rodia for Greedo who was fairly satisfied and they were now awaiting their next mission. But the best thing is, even when they were not doing a mission they still got paid by just sitting around in the company lounge, watching television.

Currently, it was now the gang's third day on the job and today they were to meet some of their new co-workers. They were, at the moment, being shown the company's new commercial an hour before the work day started, sitting at the extendable grey moon crescent conference table on a platform overlooking the hanger bay (A/N) The conference table like the one from the Utapau C.I.S base in Star Wars 3), in which the delivery ship was currently stored. None of them were wearing their uniforms as they agreed to only wear them on their missions. Hell, they even had a meeting about it on their first day.

Pete stood in front of the conference table where the roommates sat, a large flat screen television behind him. He brushed his sleeve and spoke to the eight, "Now, as new employees, I need you to give your opinion on our commercial" He then held up a DVD before he put it into the player in the television, saying, "I've paid to have it air during every tennis and baseball game for the next five years."

"Wow." Jack Spicer said, impressed.

Pete frowned, shrugging, "Don't know why you're impressed. The football and rugby interval commercials were all taken up."

The commercial then appeared on the screen, showing a man sitting in his office and a huge green squid-like Yugopotamian with his brain in a dome on his head was standing in front of him.

_"Interplanetary deliveries - what a headache!" The narrator of the commercial spoke off-screen._

_"Thompson, where's the package from Earth!" The Yugopotamian demanded of the man in the office._

_"Well, uh, you see, Mr. Mark Change..." Before the man could continue, the Yugopotamian grabbed the man and swallowed the man as he yelled, "I'm not Thompson!"_

_"He should have used Pete Express!" Mark Change said to the camera._

_The announcer then continued, "When those other companies aren't brave or foolhardy enough to go, trust Pete Express for reliable, on time delivery." The screen changed to that of the Pete Express ship streaking across the screen in space, being chased by TIE Fighters shooting lasers at it._

_A man ran across an ice world with a parcel while at the same time being bombed. He delivered the parcel at a building with a sign saying 'Delivery Entrance' but was snatched by a gigantic Wumpa creature, who ate him whole._

_Back in the office, the real Thompson lifted up a parcel to Mark Chang, saying, "Here's your package, Mr. Change."_

_Mark took the package, smiling, "Good work, Thompson. You've got a future around here." However, he grabbed and devoured Thompson anyway._

_"Thank you, sir." Thompson's muffled voice said within Mark's stomach._

_The Pete Express Logo - a diagonal silver 'P' and 'E' in a black circle with a red background appeared on screen, as the announcer finished, "Pete Express. Our crew is replaceable. Your package isn't."_

As the commercial ended, Pete looked at his crew asking, "So...whatcha think?"

Bender thought it over, before answering, "Well...I thought that just about every part was good, but overall, I hated it!"

"Same here." Creepie answered.

NL nodded, agreeing "Uh-huh."

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree."

Yin and Yang said plainly, "Meh."

Zim rubbed his chin and then answered thoughtfully, "I found it to be tasteful, but yet a tad showy."

Wormtail96 whistled, impressed by Zim's opinion, "Wow, I couldn't have put that better myself."

* * *

An hour later outside _Pete Express_, when the work day had officially started, a group of New Turogians, a species of super intelligent hybrids, crossed the street to the building.

The first Trog looked like a dark blue koala with big, long ears. He had big, black eyes, razor sharp teeth, and darker blue patterns on his back. The area around his mouth and most of his front side was a lighter blue, while the rest of his fur was a darker blue. He had antennas, an extra pair of arms, and quills coming out of his back. He wore a red suit with a black tie. His name was Stitch Jookiba.

The second Trog also looked like a dark red koala with big, long ears. He had big, black eyes, a dark red snout, razor sharp yellow teeth, and darker red patterns on his back. The area around his mouth and most of his front side was a lighter red, while the rest of his fur was a darker red. He had crooked antennas, frilly ears, an extra pair of arms, and quills coming out of his back. He wore a black suit with a red tie. His name was Leroy Jookiba, Stitch's brother.

The third Trog had a mint green outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a white/cream. He had a hammer-shark-styled head, with two long, curved horns, and a purple snout. He also had a white/cream streak of fur in-between his eyes. He wore a cyan suit and purple tie. His name was Shoe Karkaroff.

The fourth Trog looked somewhat like a red koala. He had big, long ears, and big, black eyes. The area around his mouth and most of his front side was yellow and had dark-red patterns on his back. He had a cone shaped head, razor sharp teeth, and a purple snout. He wore a dark green suit and blue tie. He was called Scorpio Skullclaw.

The four Trogs walked up to the building. Stitch unlocked the door and turned the open sign around from "Sorry, We're Closed" to "Sorry, We're Open". The four Trogs then walked inside, with Scorpio whistling the tune of 'Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah', to which Leroy swatted him, hissing, "Shut up with that tune, all ready."

* * *

Back in the conference room, the eight roommates where having breakfast at the conference table. This was because they had to come early to watch the commercial and since there weren't many meetings Pete had to make more use of it.

NL was looking through the cereal and was confused when he couldn't find a certain brand, "Hey, guys, where's the _Count Chocula?"_

Yang responded, while stuffing his mouth full of chocolate, "Yeah, there's been a big drop in stock of _Count Chocula. _Let's just say..." He finished with narrowed eyes and a menacing voice, "...some people will do whatever it takes to win..."

* * *

In a private office someone was sitting in a large chair before a desk, where a large yellow-skinned Italian American man sat. The latter was wearing a black blazer over a dark green shirt, black trousers and shoes. He had dark grey hair and a large golden chain necklace around his neck. This was Fat Tony, a major Don in a Mafia Crime-Syndicate.

"Now, you come to me and ask me to kill someone I do not know." Fat Tony said to the person in the chair opposite him, "Now I ask you, why should I kill this Count Chocula?"

"Because that S.O.B has been spreading lies!" The person sitting in the chair was none other than Admiral Crunch, "My cereal _does not _cut the roof of your mouth...with all respect."

* * *

Back at _Pete Express, _the four Trogs from before walked into the conference room, Scorpio wheeling in a large crate with the label _To: Ando._

When Pete saw the four Trogs, he smirked, saying, "Ah, Stitch, Leroy, Shoe, Scorpio." He then looked at the crew, while still motioning to the four Trogs, "Crew, meet Stitch and Leroy Jookiba, Shoe Karkaroff and Scorpio Skullclaw. They are Turogian accountants who manage my delivery business, pay the bills, notifies who's fired, etc, etc."

Stitch placed his claw to the side of the crate, saying, "Someone came and dropped this package through the slot last night." He then looked at the crew, asking, "Um...now which one of you lot is the captain?"

Zim jumped up, shouting obnoxiously and very loudly, "Ooh, me, me, me! I'm the captain! Me, me, me!!"

The four Trogs gasped in absolute shock, with Shoe exclaiming, "Oh, my various Gods! _You're _the captain?!" Zim just nodded simply and Shoe asked Pete, "Seriously?!"

Pete shrugged, drinking some beer, "Hey, kid's got good taste in clothes."

Scorpio examined Zim over and concluded with a smile, "Hey, you know, you're right. He _has _got a good taste in clothes." He then shoved his clipboard into Zim's face for him to sign it, which the Irken hesitantly did so.

Stitch and Leroy then grabbed Zim by the arms and then pulled him out of the room with Shoe and Scorpio in tow, Leroy saying, "Well, come on, Flat top, as the new captain, you've got a lot of papers to sign!"

**"Noooooooooooooooo!!"** Zim cried in dismay as the door of the conference room slammed behind him.

* * *

In the Stitch's office, full of paperwork and filling cabinets, the blue Trog sat at his desk facing Zim. He then slide a form to the Irken, saying, "Okay, captain, this is just a standard legal release protecting _Pete Express _from lawsuits in the event of the unforeseen."

Zim took the form and read parts of it out loud, "Hmmm, let's see..."Death by airlock failure"..."Death by brain parasite"..."Death by sonic diarrhoea"?!" He finished, looking at the blue Trog with a WTF look on his face.

Stitch chuckled, "Oh, believe me, you don't want that."

Zim groaned and placed the form back down, saying, "Look, I don't know exactly how many other captain's that you've employed have been maimed, killed or at least fired..." He then stood up on his chair, saying with a like a General, "But believe me when I tell you that I intend to do as little of any of those things as possible."

Stitch then paused before he laughed out loud and hard, before he then said serious, pointing to the form, "Sign the form."

* * *

In an open room used for scientifical and mechanical means in front of the hanger bay and below the conference room, Bender was getting some work done on him by Jack Spicer and Wormtail96. Next to them were Pete, Yin, NL, Creepie and a Japanese rock star girl.

This Japanese rock star girl had blue gothic hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple shirt with a skull on it, spiked wristbands, black boots and a black skirt. Her name was Yumi Yoshimura, _Pete Express' _mechanic.

Wormtail96 unscrewed Bender's head and emptied out some garbage from the inside, "Dear Lord, Bender, you're filthy."

Bender huffed annoyed, "Yeah, like you don't have crap in your neck, Brit boy!"

Jack Spicer put Bender's head down on a table and turned to Yumi, "Hey, Yoshimura, why don't you give Bender's body a going over with the cleaning pick?"

Yumi groaned, picked up the cleaning pick and began to prod Bender's neck, "Okay, Bot. Does it hurt when I go like this?" The arm of Bender's body reacted badly and punched NL in the eye.

"Ow!" NL yelped, covering his hurt eye.

"A little." Bender's head said from over the table.

Just then, Yang ran into the room through the door, screaming, **"Keep him away from me!!"**

A voice then called out to Yang from the hallway, _"Wait! Stop! It is a safe procedure, I promise you! You're intestines will be fine!" _To the new crew's surprise, a large humanoid red lobster alien creature wearing a white doctor's uniform and blue sandals' burst into the room through the same door Yang did. He was holding a large serrated device that could cut through flesh like a butter knife through water.

"Who the hell is that?!" Yin asked Pete, pointing at the alien lobster creature in repulsion.

Pete waved his hand exasperatedly, "Oh, that's just our staff doctor, Dr. Zoidburg." He then said in a whisper, _"...surprisingly, none of our employee death's have been a result of him."_

"I must operate on the patient! I know for a fact that he is suffering from a dangerous disease!" Dr. Zoidburg protested, pointing his large claw at Yang.

"Oh, yeah, like that last pilot!" Pete rolled his eyes sarcastically, "What was it you said he had? Dung-dung fever?!"

"That is a real disease, I tell you!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure it is." Pete said quickly, not caring about the bizarre doctor's ramblings. "Now, back to that rat-hole you call an office of yours." He then pulled out a spatula and began swatting Zoidburg back out of the room like a lion, "Back, Zoidburg, back!" Zoidburg responded to this by roaring like an actual lion and leaping out of the room.

Yang's was now trying to calm down, panting while he clutched his chest, "Oh, my God, that guy is a freak! He tried to take out my intestines to check me for some disease called _Iusaasoo."_

Pete cringed at hearing the name of the disease, "Yeesh, I think you better get checked for that, anyway. I mean, not from Zoidburg, but still from someone."

Zim then walked into the room, saying with great tedium, "Well, I've just gone through several agonizing forms, and I need to do some bossing about to shake it off. Can we just get on with today's mission, all ready?"

"As soon as Wormtail and Jack finish cleaning Bender." Pete replied. He then noticed Yumi and decided it was time for a proper introduction, "Oh, yeah, you lot, this is our mechanic, Yumi Yoshimura. She's taking time off her rock star career by court order to calm herself down by everyday life."

Creepie looked at Yumi sceptically, "Court order?"

Yumi rubbed the back of her head, saying somewhat nervously, "Well, let's just say that there was this little incident at my last gig involving a hookah, a car crash, and well, I really don't wanna talk about it." She pulled out some gum and began chewing it with a nervous look.

* * *

Yumi was at one of her concerts, pinning Ned Flanders down to the floor and began chocking him with her red and black guitar, while the crowd watched. Some were booing while others were cheering and making bets on if she would kill him or not.

"I'm just saying your last song seemed rather too preachy on the case of genetic cloning!" Flanders cried out in chocked pain. "What's wrong with me expressing my opinion?!"

"My music is to rock and entertain! Not to spread ethical messages, God boy!!" Yumi screamed as she then picked up an empty hookah and began to punch Ned in the face repeatedly. "Take that, and that, and that!!"

Just then, a police car sped into the crowd, dispersing the people as it crashed right into the side of the stage, right next to Yumi and Ned. Toon City's Police Chief, Clancy Wiggum and two other officer's Lou and Eddie jumped out of the car, pulled out their guns and aimed them at Yumi.

"All right, Yoshimura, this is the third time this month!" Wiggum yelled as he, Lou and Eddie grabbed Yumi by the arms and tried to pry her from Flanders.

"Let go of me, you bastards!" Yumi insanely swung her sharp nails randomly in the air, trying to slash at the police officers. "I'm influential!"

"She's crazy, boys! Pull out the tranquilizers!" Wiggum ordered Lou, who pulled out a vaccination and injected it into Yumi's neck, who made gurgling noises and finally relaxed like a sleeping baby. "There you are, girl! There. There's a good girl."

* * *

NL picked up Bender's head and tossed it to the body shouting, "Hey, Bender's body, think fast!" He tossed the head at the body, but the body failed pathetically at catching it.

"Nice catch, idiot!" Bender's head snapped at his body.

Jack then noticed the water cooler and licked his lips thirstily, "Hey, a water cooler. I'm thirsty." He walked over to the cooler, pulled out a Styrofoam cup and was about to take a drink until...

"Take two steps back, or I'll shove this mop right down your throat, punk!" A tough voice addressed Jack angrily, who turned his head to see a tall man standing before him. He had very short black hair and a rather mean look on his face. He wore a gray jumpsuit with a nametag that simply said, 'JANITOR' and on the back said 'MAINTANCE'. He was holding a large mop in his hands in a threatening manner.

"Uh, can I help you, Mr. ...uh... Janitor?" He finished looking at the man's name tag.

The Janitor pointed at the cooler, telling Jack sternly, "Now look, pal, that there is _my _water cooler, which means only I get to use it!"

"What?!" Jack asked incredulously, "I don't see your name on it, pal!"

Janitor sneered, "Oh, really?" He then picked the cooler up with great strength in his arms and showed the evil boy genius the bottom of it. There was a small golden plaque that said _'Property of the Janitor of Pete Express'. _

Jack whistled, "Wow, in gold, too." He then backed away, "Okay, I get your point. Your cooler. I'll back off."

Janitor set the cooler back down, calling arrogantly back at Jack, "Oh, you got that right!" He then spun round on his feet and walked off, before briefly turning back, "Jerk!"

* * *

Later, the crate that the Trogs brought in earlier was being brought into the cargo hold of the ship by Bender, who was having a hard time doing so. Zim and Wormtail96 were currently being briefed about the mission by Pete, while the others headed onto the ship by the descending stairs

"Er, all right, now your mission today is to deliver this large crate to the planet Ando." Pete explained to the Irken and cyborg wizard.

"What's in it?" Zim queried as he watched the crate being taken up into the ship.

"I think it's a bunch of video tapes and magazines of porno or something like that." Pete answered, making Wormtail96 shudder disgusted. "Ah, don't be such a whiner. There are deliveries much worse than this in the future. Get used to it."

"Fine. I'll try not to retch." He shuddered, walking up the stairs into the ship.

Now that it was just Pete and Zim, the large cat looked at the Irken sternly, "Now look, Zim, this mission isn't like the simple drop and go ones like two days ago. A mission to Ando takes hours on end and the ride there isn't all peaches and cream. So just _try _to take it easy and deliver this package without any hullabaloo."

Zim saluted, "Aye, aye, Mr. Pete." He then ran up the stairs into the ship.

Within ten minutes, the crew were all sat in the cockpit of the ship in their uniforms and the roof of the building slide open. The tilting mechanism came out of the floor and pushed the ship into its 45-degree launch position.

Inside the cockpit, Yin and Yang sat at the pilot seats, Zim was sitting in the captain's ship and the others were sitting around their assigned positions for the mission.

Zim called over to Yin, "All right, Yin. Press the launch button in five, four, three, two, three, six, five, four, eight..."

Yang whispered to his sister irritably, _"Just press the frickin' 'launch' button, all ready." _Yin nodded, flipped open the glass case on the control panel and pressed the red button that said in black 'launch'. The ship let out a loud rumble and soon, it began to lift off out of the cargo hanger through the open roof.

"And here we goooooooo!!" NL exclaimed as the ship soared out into the sky and out through Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

"I'm booooooored!" NL groaned, slamming his head onto the banister in the cockpit.

Creepie, who was sitting in her chair next to Zim's, rubbed her temples in aggravation, "We'll be at Ando in ten minutes, NL. Just shut up, will you?!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Wait a minute. Did you just say ten minutes?"

"Uh, yeah. That's what it says on my computer." Creepie confirmed, looking at her computer carefully. It definitely said the ship was within ten minutes in reach of Ando.

This confused the evil boy genius however. Wormtail told him that Pete said it would take hours on end to reach Ando. How could they possibly be ten minutes within reach of it after just two hours? He looked at his computer in front of his seat and checked the fuel supply. What he saw made him gasp; over three quarters of the fuel supply was gone!

"What the hell is this?!" Jack exclaimed, pointing at the image on the computer. "Three quarters of our space ship fuel's gone!" This made everyone besides Zim and Yang gasp. "But I could have sworn Yumi refilled the tanks right before we left the hanger!"

"Oh, I can explain that." Zim spoke up, hopping off of his captain's chair and walking over to the evil boy genius, "You see, Yang and I thought it would be _way _easier for us to speed up the process so we can catch that new show_ 'All My Circuits'. _You know, that one with a family of robots..."

* * *

A tall golden robot with green eyes and two antennas was standing before a blue and white cylinder shaped astro-droid with a dome head and three legs that enabled it to move. These were Calculon and R2-D2.

"R2-D2, we are in a crises." Calculon said in his pompous melodramatic voice. "My twelfth evil twin brother has a terrible case of..." He then said the next part with great emphasis, "...AMNESIA!!" R2 just made a few beeping and whistling sounds, which angered Calculon, "What?! How dare you speak of my brother that way, you clunky tin tube!" R2 then whistled and beeped more rapidly at Calculon, "Now you listen here, you infernal bucket of bolts-!" R2 then beeped furiously at Calculon and then turned around, storming off, "Hey, you get back here and say that again, **you frickin' electricity-hooked son of a bitch!!"**

* * *

"...so I told Yang to convert 75 our fuel supply to reach Ando in far below half the time." Zim finished with a big proud grin on his face.

"You what?!" Bender exclaimed, spitting out some booze from his mouth.

"Are you insane?!" Wormtail96 stomped up to the Irken in anger. "Yumi filled the fuel tanks at just the right amount for us to get to Ando and back!"

"So?" Zim sniffed, undignified.

Creepie jumped out of her chair and yelled furiously, "Don't you get it, you frickin' idiot! If we used up all that fuel to get here, how are we going to get back home?!"

Zim paused to think this over, until he shouted, slapping himself on the head, "Damn it!"

"Oh, nice one, _captain!" _Bender yelled, grabbing Zim by the shirt, "Now what are gonna do?!"

Yin got up from her seat, saying, "Don't worry. There's a fuel station near the delivery area. All we gotta do is just deliver the package, refill the tanks and then make it back to Earth."

Bender mumbled under his breath and dropped Zim to the floor, while NL walked up to the crew, telling Zim, "All right, then. But Zim, for future reference, before you do something like that, do try and discuss it with us first."

Yang looked at the monitor on his computer and called back to his roommates, "Hey, guys, we're now entering the Ando atmosphere."

Zim pulled himself and then instructed Yang in an Authoritative manner, "Yes, well, very well. Prepare the ship to land, pilot Yang."

"Hey, I'll do it when I'm ready! You're not the boss of me!" Yang snapped, not looking back at his pompous captain, making the latter scowl.

_"I'll be in my quarters..." _

Zim muttered, pushing past his crew and through the cockpit doors. Little did the Irken know that upon arriving on Ando to deliver the package, the crew's mission was seriously going to go south...

**_End of Part One..._**

* * *

**(A/N) And that ends part one of episode 2. Now, in the next chapter, the crew's mission is going to really go wrong. And by wrong, I mean complete and utter disastor after another. I hope you liked all the new characters I introduced in this chapter. Please read and review!**


	4. Episode 2:One Disastrous Mission PART II

**(****A/N) Welcome back to the second half of the second episode of **_**Toon City: Season 1. **_**Here, the crew's mission seriously goes south. I am not talking about a few inconveniences here; I am talking about a complete fiasco. Well, anyway, enjoy the conclusion of this episode!****

* * *

******

Episode 2: A Disastrous Mission (Part II)

The crew had now landed on the Ando in the capital city, Quantill City, which was surrounded by ice-cold water. In fact, 95 percent of the planet's surface was covered in water. This planet was homed to the Aqualish, tusked bipeds whose appearance combined aspects of arachnids and aquatic mammals. They had a reputation for being nasty, crude and aggressive so the crew had to be careful not to insult anyone.

The stairs of the ship descended down to the ground on the parking lot. The crew with Bender and Yang carrying the crate stepped down the stairs and took a good view of Quantill City.

"Wow, I must admit, this city really doesn't look that bad." Wormtail96 marvelled the city and the its many inhabitants.

Zim nodded, addressing his crew, "All right, everyone, we all know the plan. No Limit, Bender and I are going to go deliver the crate, while the rest of you go to the nearest fuel station to refuel the ship, ready to go."

"Yeah, yeah, aye aye, captain." Jack groaned unenthusiastically as he and the rest of the crew, minus NL, Bender and Zim slinked back up the stairs into the ship. It soon lifted off the ground and slowly flew off across the city in search off a fuel station.

Zim, NL and Bender looked at each other and the latter said to his captain, "So, where exactly are we supposed to drop off this package, Zim?"

"Just over there." Zim pointed across the street to one of a series of small terraced houses. "Let's just get it over with."

The Irken, superhero and bending unit carefully crossed the street with Bender carrying the crate all by himself. When they reached the door of the house they were to drop the crate at, Bender rested the large container right beside the door while Zim rang the bell. Shortly afterwards, someone answered the door.

The person who answered the door was a large Aqualish who wore a thick blue jacket and brown pants. This must have been the recipient of the crate. He looked at the crate and then at Zim, NL and Bender, saying, "Ah, I suppose this must be the deliver I sent out for."

No Limit crossed his arms, nodding, "You got it, pal."

The Aqualish placed its large clawed hand on the side of the crate, saying to the three delivery men, "Um, do you mind...?"

Bender rolled his eyes, groaning in irritation, "All right, then." He placed his metal hands on the side of the crate and tore the side off revealing large packaged stacks labelled 'Porno'. "Wow, Pete was right." He then looked at the Aqualish, holding out a clipboard, "Okay, so just sign here and we can get the hell off of this planet."

However, the Aqualish did not seem to look too interested in signing the clipboard, as it stared at the insides of the crate, scratching its chin somewhat doubtfully. "Hmmm..."

Zim arched his eyebrow, if he had one, "Uh, something wrong?"

"Well..." The Aqualish said, thinking over what to properly say, "It's definitely filled with what I ordered, but...is it really the right amount I ordered?"

"What?" NL asked flatly without any emotion.

Aqualish pointed to the stacks saying, "It's just that there seems to be only a few large stacks of the magazines in here."

"Ah, but you see, but it is a large amount of magazines put together into fewer stacks." Zim explained, motioning towards the stacks, "That way, we can save on packaging."

"Yeah, but that aside, it still doesn't really sound like the right amount I ordered." The Aqualish continued, still not so sure. "I sent away for a seriously large amount of the stuff, but this only seems like a large amount, you know?"

Bender crossed his arms, huffing, "That's just optical illusion, buddy! And besides, we're just supposed to deliver the crate. If you wanna make a complaint, go whine to the crumbum company these magazines came from." This Aqualish was really becoming an annoyance.

"Still, I cannot take this crate unless I can clarify it has the correct number of contents." The Aqualish answered back, undignified.

NL rubbed his temples and sighed, getting frustrated, "Look, buddy, I'm sorry if you somehow think this delivery is 'wrong' in any way, but you gotta understand how long it took for us to get here. Can't you just take the crate and let us go without any problems?"

"Sorry. I am afraid I cannot do that." The Aqualish shook its head. This alien was not going to change its mind.

Zim was now really starting to lose his patience, yelling, "My Gods, have you ever heard of the term 'quality not quantity'?! Now, either you take this freakin' delivery, or else I swear I will show it up where the sun doesn't shine!"

"You wanna try me, little green man!" The Aqualish leaned forward, pushing up its sleeves.

NL then quickly whispered to Zim nervously, _"Uh, Zim, I know you have a lot pride and all, but this guy is about three-four times your size. If I were you, I'd consult my health insurance."_

Zim, however, smirked confidently, "Don't worry, I don't have to fight. I got people to do it for me."

"Who are those saps?" Bender asked, snickering at the two unknown jerks who Zim would have fight for him against this giant aquatic alien.

Zim took a big step back behind Bender and NL, grinning, "You two."

"Oh, jeez." NL gulped as he reluctantly put his fists up at the giant alien behemoth. "Um, put 'em up...jerk?" He then began to throw random punches at the Aqualish, who just put its hand up, blocking every single punch.

Bender seethed and yelled, throwing his arms up, "Oh, for your God's sake! I'll handle this!" He pulled back his fist and **POW; **he punched the alien square in the face, knocking in off its feet to the ground, unconscious. Bender then glared at NL, saying, "There! That's how you do it!"

Unfortunately, a group of Aqualish began to gather around the site of the delivery guys and the unconscious Aqualish. Then, a male child Aqualish run up to the unconscious Aqualish and then shouted at Bender, "Hey, you hit my mom!"

"No, I hit your dad." Bender said nonchalantly, putting his hands on his sides.

An Aqualish with an eye patch put his hands up, making the crowd step back, "Woah, woah, guys, she needs some here air. Take a few steps back."

Bender shook his head, saying to the eye patched alien, "I believe you mean give 'him' some air."

Zim then came up from behind Bender and said to the bending unit, while still looking at the unconscious Aqualish, "Uh, Bender, I'm actually beginning to think the thing you hit was indeed a woman."

"For the third and final time, the person I hit was a guy, not a gal, all right?!" Bender yelled to the crowd around him. "Jeez, what are you people? Idiots?!"

An Aqualish medic then passed by Bender along with a second to the unconscious Aqualish, telling the robot, "Well, buddy, if that's a 'guy', then how come 'he' is going into labour?" There then came some infant crying from where the unconscious Aqualish was. Bender's eyes widened in realisation, "Oh...crap."

Bender, Zim and NL looked around at the angry crowd, until Zim piped up, narrating their escape "And then we ran." The three delivery guys spun around on their heels and ran off in another direction in another direction, screaming in fear.

"After them!" An angry Aqualish roared and the crowd began to chase after the three delivery guys.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the nearby fuel station, Yang stuck the fuel nozzle into the side of the ship and began to refill the ship was fuel. Jack Spicer was leaning against the hull of the ship next to the blue rabbit as he 'supervised'. Wormtail96, Creepie and Yin were inside the ship, buying a few supplies.

"All right, that'll be 37.50, buddy." The cashier told Wormtail96 after looking at the cash register.

Wormtail96 pulled out the money and placed it onto the counter, saying with tedium, "Blimey, a little pricey, isn't it?"

"Eh. Sorry, pal, that's inflation buddy." The cashier replied stiffly. "Gotta make money somehow."

"Very well." Wormtail96 sighed, him and Creepie picking up the supplies. "All right, Creepie, Yin, help me get these on the ship, will ya?" He then noticed only Creepie was helping him with the supplies. "Yin? Yin!" He and Creepie soon saw that Yin was actually staring up at the corner TV on the ceiling, wide-eyed. "Yin, what are you looking at?" The two walked over to Yin and looked up at the TV. Wormtail96 shrieked when he saw what Yin was watching.

* * *

_Bender, Zim and NL were being dragged into the back of a police van by a number of Aqualish cops. Bender yelled, "Look, I thought the jerk I hit was a guy. I had no idea he was a chick."_

_Zim looked back over his shoulder, saying to the cops, "Yeah, it's not our fault your women don't have any sex-appealing characteristics." He was responded to this by one of the cops punching him in the stomach, making him topple over in pain, "Oh, my Gods! What did I do that time?!"_

* * *

Creepie's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, her fists shaking, "Wha...how...wha...?" She then threw her bags to the floor, screaming, **"Those...those...!"**

Yin offered, "Rapscallions?"

Creepie screamed so loud the glass on the window shook, **"Rapscallions!!"**

* * *

A couple of hours later in a local prison cell, Zim, Bender and NL were all resting on rough uncomfortable beds. NL had his hands in his face, Zim was on his back staring angrily up at ceiling, while Bender was simply resting against the wall with his hands behind his head and was swinging his foot.

"Well..." Bender said, getting up into a sitting position, "I personally think that could have gone better."

NL groaned with great irritation as he glared at the robot, "Oh, nooooooooooo, _you think?!"_

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Bender scoffed, pointing at his own round metal chest.

"What?! How _isn't _this your fault, you stupid clattering keg of cogs?!" Zim yelled jumping up onto his bed. "You are the one who knocked out a woman! A _pregnant _woman!"

Bender marched up to the Irken, meeting him eye-to-eye, "Oh, yeah?! Well, _you _told me and NL to fight the big freak! How were we supposed to know that he was a she, Zim?! How?!"

"Well, it is clear then..." Zim pointed to No Limit 5, who was simply just sitting at the side trying his best to ignore the two, "It was No Limit 5's fault!"

"Are you insane, you son of a bitch?!" NL yelled, shooting his head at his captain, "Everything would have gone fine if you hadn't used up three quarters of the ship's fuel. We wouldn't have needed to refuel the ship and the others would have been able to help us to try and drop the package off! And heck, even if it still didn't work, with Wormtail96 keeping us in line, we would've just been able to quite, give-up and be heading home right now! It wouldn't be glamorous, but you know one benefit of that...?"

"What?" Zim asked doubtfully.

**"...we wouldn't have been thrown in jail!"**

"Oh, yeah, well...you're ugly." And how did NL respond to this? **POW!! **NL punched Zim straight in the jaw, sending him right off the bed and into the bed. "Ouch..." NL then jumped the small Irken and began to continuously pummel him.

Bender, meanwhile, was just watching the scene, amused, "Man, and here I thought things were tense during the reign of the Emperor Dalek when Dalek's ruled our planet."

* * *

In a metal ornate palace, a red squid-like Dalek mutant was floating in a transparent tank of liquid, topped by a giant-sized Dalek dome, complete with eyestalk and flanked by panels of armour dotted by Dalek "bumps". Attached to the bottom of the tank are two mechanical arms and the armour panels are connected to the central Dalek structure with articulated joints. This was the Emperor Dalek.

Bender stood next to the Emperor Dalek in an annoyed manner, folding his arms and tapping his foot on the floor. He groaned irritably at the Emperor, "Okay, Emperor Dalek, sir, I got a few complaints from the people, here." He held up a scroll to the Emperor Dalek and continued, "I mean, I'm not one to complain, but when you look at it, the people have a point. You're a pretty good ruler and all, but some of your policies are...a little controversial."

**"Um, I'm sorry, what exactly do you mean by 'controversial'?" **The Emperor Dalek asked the Bending Unit.

"Well, for example, that major tax cut for the rich. What the hell was that all about?"

**"I just think they deserve it, after all they've done for us."**

"I dunno about that, after all, they just like to spend their money on fancy new swimming pools and yachts." Bender brought up to the Emperor Dalek.

**"Oh, please, that is just rubbish the liberal media put on television!" **Emperor Dalek replied stiffly.

"Oooh, blame the liberal media again. That is _so _original!"

**"You know, you know what? Y-you're an idiot, you know that?!"**

"And you're an S.O.B!" Bender yelled before storming off and then turning back one more time to say, "Bastard!"

* * *

As Bender watched Zim and NL fought, a beeping noise came within Bender's chest cavity and a red blink on Bender's antenna. He pressed his antenna and static began to emit from stereos coming out of his chest cavity. Soon it cleared and a voice came from the stereo.

_**"Bender, NL, Zim, come in." **_Yin's voice spoke up from the stereo.

Finally, Zim and NL stopped fighting each other and listened to Yin's voice on the stereo. "Yin? Is that you?" Zim asked, looking at Bender's chest cavity.

A voice responded, only this time, it wasn't Yin's voice, but Creepie's, and boy was she angry, _"__**You freakin' idiots!! What the hell is the matter with you?! You punched a pregnant woman in the face!! For the love of God!!"**_

"Well, actually, it was technically Bender who-" Zim began, but was cut off by Creepie.

_**"SHUT UP!!"**_

_**"Okay, Creepie, if you're not gonna do this sensibly, I'm taking over." **_Wormtail96's voice could be heard. There was then sounds of a struggle, until Wormtail96 could then be heard speaking clearly into the stereo. _**"All right, guys, we heard what happened but don't worry. We have all ready formulated a plan to break you out of there."**_

"Great." NL smiled confidently, looking at the stereo in Bender's chest cavity. "So, when are you guys planning on breaking us out?"

Yang's voice could then be heard, _**"Oh, we were thinking around..."**_

**KA-BLAM!! **One whole side of the prison wall exploded, sending debris in every direction of the cell and freaking the trio out. When the smoke cleared, they could see a familiar blue delivery ship hovering just outside the destroyed wall.

Yang's voice finished, _**"...two seconds ago."**_

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple of Aqualish guards were standing in a dark security camera room, monitoring the cells of the prison. They were currently talking to each other, ignoring what was going on in Zim, NL and Bender's cell.

"So, anyway, I told them "forget the dental plan, forget sick leave, I just want a lamp"!" Aqualish guard number 1 motioned around the dark security room, which was only illuminated by the screens of the security monitors. "One lamp! Right there on the ceiling!"

Aqualish guard number 2 agreed, saying, "I know, I've knocked into objects so many times! So, what did they say?"

"Well, get this, they said they're worried "we'd be staring at it all day" Guard number 1 explained, crossing his arms.

Guard number 2 scoffed, "They said that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, none of this will matter when we're famous singers." There was then a loud blaring noise and the screens of the monitors flashed red. The two guards looked at the screen and saw the _Pete Express _deliver ship with the three prisoners onboard flying away from the prison through the hole blown through the wall! **"What the Hell?!"**

* * *

Back with our so-called heroes, the delivery ship soared out into the atmosphere away from Ando. Inside, Zim was relieved to be sitting in his captain's chair again, while Bender and NL were high-filing each other. However, their looks of relief changed to that of nervous when they saw the rest of the crew looking sternly at them.

"Uh-" Zim began nervously, only again to be cut off by Creepie.

**"SHUT UP!!" **Creepie screeched, her face going dark red and her hair flaming in anger, **"THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SIMPLE MISSION, BUT NOOOOOOO!! YOU GUYS JUST THOUGHT "Hey, you know what will be a laugh? Let's go punch the woman we're delivering the package to in the face!" YOU IDIOTS!"**

"A pregnant woman, might I add." Jack Spicer popped up from behind Creepie and then recoiled from out of sight.

Yin and Yang walked over to the control panel while Creepie berated the three crew members. They saw that they were nearly out of Ando's atmosphere until Yang saw something on the radar. Something that made his eyes widen in horror...

"Um. g-guys..." Yang stuttered, trying to get his arguing crewmember's attention.

"In a minute, Yang." Wormtail96 waved the rabbit off, before turning his attention back to Zim, NL and Bender, saying, "Creepie is right, you guys! What were you lot thinking at that time?!"

"Look, we thought she was a guy!" Bender yelled back.

"Guys!" Yang yelled out, sounding more desperate, but it fell upon death ears.

Jack looked Bender right in the eye, "Oh, and so what, Bender?! That makes it okay?!"

NL then looked at Jack right back in the eye, "You're right, it doesn't, but we can't help it if the girls on Ando don't even _look_ like girls! Not our fault!"

**"GUYS!!" **Yang exclaimed loud enough to capture everyone's attention.

**"WHAT?!" **The seven other crewmates snapped at wits-end.

**"We've got Ando attacker ship hot on our tail!!" **Yang screamed, pointing at the radar, showing several blinking dots approaching the delivery ship.

"Oh, my dear sweet God, he's actually right!" Yin gasped, looking at the radar. "What are you gonna do now? What the freakin hell are so supposed to do now?!"

Zim stood up on his chair, telling her, "Simple, Yin, we just keep going and don't look back. They'll give up eventually."

"That's a terrible plan!" Wormtail96 yelled, pointing at his captain, "You're a complete idiot!"

Zim scowled furiously, "Oh, yeah, well, guess what?! I'm captain! And what I say goes! So you are all gonna...!" Zim didn't get time to finish as Creepie, who was standing next to him, kicked the Irken off his chair and into the dark abyss in between his captain's chair and the catwalk around it. As this happened, Zim screamed all the way down to the bottom like Goofy Goof's traditional yell.

"Thanks, Creepie." Wormtail96 smiled and then leaped onto the chair. He addressed his crew in an authoritative manner. "All right, everyone! As of right-now as the co-captain, I am temporarily taking charge of this crew! Now, everyone except for Yin, head to the nearest laser turret and wait for the attacker ships. When they arrive, you'll know what to do." Wormtail96 then faced Yin, "Yin, we need you to keep piloting the ship as to keep it away from the majority of the attackers. Can you do that?"

"Aye, sir." Yin saluted respectfully.

"Very good." The cyborg wizard then exclaimed, punching his metal fist up into the air, "Pete Express delivery crew, disperse!" With that said, the crew, except for Wormtail96 and Yin, ran out of the control room to the nearest laser turrets, ready for battle Wormtail96 pressed a button on the armrest of the captains chair and a monitor and couple of joysticks lowered down before him. "Now we're talking! Yin, how close in range are the attackers?"

Yin checked the radar, and then replied to her current captain, "They're one minute within range, captain!"

Wormtail96 nodded and spoke into a microphone, which echoed throughout the ship's interior, "All right, everyone, if we mess this up, then let's just hope we've all ready got health insurance."

_**"D'oh!" **_The six crewmates over the microphone groaned.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Wormtail96 sighed, rubbing his temples. "Is there anything you guys need to point out before we do this?"

_**"Well, there's the fact that these Ando pilots know some very good manoeuvres and they're packing a serious amount of heat!" **_Bender reminded his current captain over the microphone.

_**"Oh, well that's just great!" **_Jack Spicer's voice yelled sarcastically. **"Have you guys got any suggestions, then?"**

_**"Yeah. Don't get shot!"**_ NL's voice shouted to his roommate.

"Okay, everybody! Here they come!" Yin screamed loud enough for Wormtail96 and everyone else listening into the microphone to hear. Soon enough, the silver blue Ando ship appeared before the deliver ship, firing away at its exterior. It was time to kick some alien ass!

As the ships flew past the screen, Bender began to sing along with the dramatic theme tune like in a certain sci-fi movie. While he did this, Bender started shooting away at the various Ando attacker ships, taking out a few of them.

Yang wasn't doing very well in blasting off some of the attackers. They were scattering around everywhere like cockroaches, making it harder and harder of the rabbit to make any direct hits, much to his frustration. "Oh, God, stop avoiding me, you cowards!" He screamed, yanking on the blue fur on his face. He then looked back over his shoulder to yell to his friends, "They're coming too fast!"

Jack Spicer brought his hand down his face, "Oh, a coin for every time I've had that problem. Just keep shooting', buddy!"

Meanwhile, Creepie was having a field day blowing the attackers to pieces, laughing out loud, "Oh, yeah! That's how we do it in my neighbourhood, bitch!"

NL was struggling himself to take some of the attacker ships out. However, he finally managed to keep target on one specific attacker and launched a barricade of blaster bolts at the ship, blowing it to smithereens. "I got him! I got him!" NL cheered, looking back to his friends.

"NL trust me, I'm happy for ya, but don't get penisy!" Bender yelled to his friend after blowing away a couple of attackers.

While the others are fighting, I bet you are all wondering 'Hey, where the Hell is Zim?' Well, right now the Irken was lying down on his back at the bottom of the dark hollow interior Creepie pushed him off of his chair into. He opened his right eye with a vengeful look and pulled himself up onto his feet. Slowly, he began to pull himself up the metal wall the led up to the captain's chair, revenge twisting his mind.

Back on top, Wormtail96 was steadily going head-to-head with the last Ando attacker. _"Okay...okay...nearly got ya, you walrus-face, son of a-" _before he finished his taunt, the cyborg wizard shot a couple of long-range lasers directly at the Ando attacker, blasting the ship and its pilot out of existence. Finally, with the last attacker taken care of, Wormtail96 let out a long relieved sigh and then took out a cell phone, dialling it before someone on the other end picked it up. "Mother? Yes, it's me, Wormy. Yeah, yeah, we won. Yeah, we won 'de battle. Yeah, I-I'm calling like you asked. Okay. Okay-Okay, but-okay, but I've got to go, I got-I have got other stuff to do. O-O-Okay. Okay, but I's gotta go. Okay, okay-yes. Yes. Yes, yes, Mum. I love you too, Mum. Okay, bye." He then hung up and let out an even longer sigh.

"Well, that was intense." Yin slumped down in her seat, her hands throbbing from all the navigating she had just done. She turned around to face her captain, but gasped upon seeing a certain deranged Irken standing on top of the captain's chair, above Wormtail96. "Wormtail! Um, you gotta..."

"Huh?" Wormtail96 turned around and in doing so knocked Zim back down into the black abyss, screaming once again like Goofy Goof. Wormtail96 then leaned over and checked, "Ooh, now that's most definitely gonna leave a mark..."

* * *

A couple of hours later, the crew had arrived back at the _Pete Express_ building in the hanger bay. The crew walked tiredly out of the ship via the lowered ramp. Pete, Yumi, the Turogians, Janitor and Dr. Zoidburg walked up to the lowered ramp to greet the arrival of the crew.

"So...how'd it go?" Pete asked his hired crew.

Wormtail96, tired, looked at his boss and yawned, "It was so and so..."

NL then brought Zim out of the ship on a stretcher, who was dazed and disoriented. "Hey, Dr. Z. we're gonna need your help on this."

Dr. Zoidburg smiled enthusiastically, "With gusto!" The lobster doctor then took the stretcher with Zim on it and began to push it out of the room. "I'll see to it that he gets a good bowel check!"

Zim began screaming, trying to pull himself up but to no avail, **"No, no! P-please! Don't leave me with this deranged lunatic! Help meeeeeeeee!!" **

Janitor then called after Zoidburg, suggesting to him with an evil smirk, "Hey, Jerkburg, don't forget to give him an incision in the left side of his brain!"

Dr. Zoidburg nodded, "Of course, how could I forget that." He then said to Zim, "You are in good hands, son."

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **Zim screamed in terror as he was took out of the room, struggling to break free.

As the Janitor and Yumi laughed out loud and walked out of the room, NL explained everything that happened on their mission to Pete and the Turogians.The bosses found it, to say at the least...interesting.

"But we still need to pay off the rest of Zim, Bender and NL's fines." Yang pulled out the three fines Bender had in his chest cavity and handed them to Pete. Upon seeing it, he appeared as though he was having a heart-attack. He groaned and collapsed to the floor.

The crew looked concerned as they looked Pete over, but Leroy reassured them, "Oh, do not worry. He'll be fine." He then took the papers out of Pete's clutched fists and looked them over. "We'll take care of these fines...but the money will come out of your pay!"

"What?!" The crew gasped shocked.

Stitch shooked his head, "Sorry, you lot. Company policy and all."

Creepie then rubbed her forehead in aggravation, "Well, I guess it won't be so bad, being that it'll be split eight ways."

Shoe cringed, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, actually, Creepie, we're gonna have to take the total amount of the fine out of each of your pay."

"Are you insane?!" Jack Spicer exclaimed, pulling on his own red hair angrily. "What are you gonna need all that extra money for, anyway?!"

Scorpio laughed cruelly, "I dunno. We could use a few new swimming pools in the executive lounge! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Bender looked at his roommates from left to right with narrowed eyes. They were all thinking the same thing he was. But just to be sure, Bender leaned in and asked, "Um, guys are any of you women?"

"Uh, no." The four Turogians replied, a bit weirded out.

"Good!" The seven of eight crew members shouted, pulling back their fists and...

**BAM! POW! BIFF! THWACK!**

* * *

**(A/N) And I will end it off right there. Now there we have episode 2 finished! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I couldn't go really deep into Zim's relationship with Creepie. I guess I couldn't really do so with the plot I used. I'll probably use it for a later episode. As for now, I think I will work more on **_**Son of the King, Father of Rebellion.**_** Whatever comes first. Until next time, Read and Review!**

* * *


	5. Episode 3:Of beer and space ships PART I

**(A/N) Hello, everyone and welcome back to the third episode of **_**Toon City. **_**Here, we get to meet a few more characters in this episode. There will be friends and enemies of the gang and other hilarious characters that make up the comedy of this series. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 3: Of beer and space ships (Part I)**

On Saturday night at 8:30 PM, Bender and Jack Spicer were sitting on the couch in the living room of their apartment in _Koopa Towers. _Bender was as usual drinking booze while Jack was working on a huge chunk of robotic technology.

Bender groaned as he watched Jack tinker of his hunk of robotics, "Jack, why the hell are you still working on that thing? You know it will just end up literally blowing up in your face as usual."

"One word, my good bending unit: persistence." Jack muttered all though he was seriously have difficulties with this infernal scrap of robotics.

A narrator then spoke up from the television, _"And now we have the TCN evening news with Dash Parr and Sari Sumdac..."_

The robot and evil boy genius' eyes widened and both called out to their fellow roommates, who were scattered about the apartment, "Hey, guys, the TCN news is on."

Soon, Wormtail96, No Limit 5, Yin, Yang, Zim and Creepie ran into the room and sat themselves down on the sofa and waited anxiously for the news to start. Well, all of them except Creepie

"I don't get it." Creepie scoffed to her fellow roommates, while still looking at the television, "Since when have barely any of you gave a damn about the TCN news?"

"It's not really the news, itself, Creeps." Yang explained, leaning back in the back of the sofa. "It's the hilarity that comes with it."

"Hilarity? It's _just _the news. What _possible _hilarity could it have?"

"Just watch it with us and you'll see what we mean." NL said as he watched the news symbol appear on the television.

Soon, the news room appeared on screen, showing two kids sitting behind a desk. The first was a ten-year-old boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that shone with passion. He wore dark green armour like clothing with a green X in the middle of the chest part and a single purple line that went vertically behind the X. He had two giant zipped up pockets in the front of his hips on each side. He also had a zipper that went straight down the lower half of his body. He also wore giant dark purple boots and gloves with silver cufflinks on his wrists. He was Dash Parr, the anchorman.

The second was a short dark-skinned nine-year-old girl with dark red hair tied into two pigtails and brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow blouse and boots with a large silver key tied around her neck. Her name was Sari Sumdac, co-anchorwoman.

_Dash spoke up first, "Good evening, I'm Dash Parr."_

_Sari then said, "And I'm Sari Sumdac."_

_"Top story tonight," Dash said, looking through his papers, "A woman was sentenced for ten years in prison after killing her drunken husband with a club."_

_Sari sighed, putting her arms on the desk, "A terrible tragedy, isn't it, Dash?"_

_Dash chuckled instead, "Well, I suppose it is a tragedy, but I do guess you can agree we're talking about one seriously whacked-out bitch, eh, Sari?" He then began twirling his finger around the side of his head, "You know what I mean. Coo-coo, coo-coo!" _

Sari, however, was not impressed with Dash's behaviour on this matter as she snorted, "Well, perhaps she was just tired of having to put up with some drunkie pulling her down all her life and wanted to teach him a lesson, Dash!" She finished the last part with great bitterness, glaring directly at her co-anchorman.

_Dash groaned, rubbing his temples. This wasn't the first time Sari would bring up one of his faults into the conversation, "Sari, this is neither the time nor the place!"_

_"Oh, I know, I know. It's just that I don't see why certain hard-working women have to work so hard night and day while their male co-workers lay around and drink ten six-packs of Red Bull!"_

Bender snickered, "Oh, yeah, things are heating up now!"

_"Agh! At one time, I did that, Sari! One time!" Dash snapped at his co-anchorwoman annoyed._

_Sari scoffed sarcastically, smirking, "Yeah, and I suppose that excludes you from the fact that I found a whole bag-full of cans in your make-up room."_

_Dash was started to get ticked-off, "Y-you know what? You know what?! I really don't think it's the business of anyone who's cheated on all of her boyfriends by making out with their brothers!"_

"Ooooooh..." Yin grinned. Now things were really starting to heat up.

_Sari gasped at this remark and glared furiously at Dash, "How dare you? How DARE you?! You have absolutely no right to bring that up!"_

_"Oh, 'waa, waa, waa'!" Dash mocked, putting on a fake crying expression to imitate Sari, "Oh, look at me, I'm Sari Sumdac. I'm a rich little brat who loves going mouth-to-mouth with anyone in the backseat of a car! Waaa!"_

_"All right, that's it!" Sari sat up from her seat and POW, punched Dash square in the face, knocking him right off his seat. "How'd ya like that, you bastard?"_

"Oh, my!" Wormtail96 practically leaped out of his seat in surprise. He was most definitely not expecting that!

_Dash jumped back up and straightened out his armour. He then paused and looked at Sari, until THACK, he nailed her right the chin and sending her off her feet._

_Sari then got up, holding her jaw as she shouted, "You can't hit me! I'm a girl!"_

_The boy anchorman turned around, crossing his arms, "Well, sometimes I wonder."_

Zim laughed out, pointing at the television screen, "OH! OH! Buuurn!"

_Now, Dash and Sari were in a full-blown brawl against each other, biting, kicking, punching, the whole works! So far, Sari was winning, but the fight was soon broken up by Dash's sister Violet and the yellow Autobot Bumblebee._

_"All right, break it up, you two!" Violet yelled as she and Bumblebee pulled the two kids off screen. _

The roommates, minus Creepie, howled in laughter at the fiasco they had just seen on television. "Wow, that's very civilised humour." She rolled her eyes.

_Knock! Knock!_

"I'll get it!" Jack Spicer got up from the sofa, walked out of the living room and down the hallway to the front door. He opened it and smiled to see three familiar faces, "Hey, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy!"

The first was a short teenager with only three black hairs on his head. He wore a yellow shirt with a red stripe and a purple collar, blue jeans, and red shoes. His name was Eddy.

The second was a teenager wearing a black sock-hat on his head, a red shirt, purple shorts, and black shoes. His name was Edd, sometimes called Double D for short.

The third was a teenager who had a monobrow and no chin. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt under a green jacket, blue pants, and black shoes. His name was Ed.

Eddy was first to speak up, "Hey, Jack! How are ya?" Before Jack could open his mouth to say anything, Eddy cut him off, continuing obnoxiously, "That's great. Anyway, more importantly, there's a stag party being held at the Mos Eisley Cantina and they are pouring out the beers like there's no tomorrow. You guys wanna come?"

"Hmm, I dunno. I'll go and see what the guys-" Jack turned around saw that Yang and Bender were all ready standing behind him excitedly, while the other roommates walked up to the group from behind. Jack finished a bit creeped out by Yang and Bender's expressions, "...think."

"You can count on us being there, all right!" Yang high-fived Bender as the two laughed.

Yin, however, had her concerns as she said to her brother, "I don't about this, Yang. I mean, you at a stag party really doesn't put pleasant predictions in my mind."

Edd nodded in agreement with Yin, "Indeed. I have to say, I too thought this was not a completely good idea." He then scratched his chin, mulling it over, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I know most of us will be able to drink sensibly and Bender, well he _has _to drink a lot to power his fuel cells. It is just the matter of Yang, really..."

Yang frowned in annoyance. What did these guys find wrong with him specifically going to a stag party? "Guys, seriously, what's the big problem with me?"

The gang began to look nervous and some of them rubbed the backs of their necks. They really did not how exactly to tell Yang the truth. NL spoke first, trying his best to sound polite and understanding, "It's just that sometimes, Yang...you _do _tend to over drink alcohol."

"Over drink?!" Yang asked incredulously. "Guys, come on, when have I ever over drunken alcohol at any one time?"

"Well, there was that time at the ice-cream parlour, Yang." Wormtail96 reminded his blue rabbit friend.

* * *

The roommates were standing in an ice-cream parlour, enjoying their cones of ice-cream, Yang especially.

"Ah, butter rum's my favourite!" Yang smirked, taking a large lick of his ice cream. His eyes then widened and he collapsed against the table, breaking it in half. The other roommates paused to look at this before resuming eating their ice creams.

* * *

Zim was now inclined to agree with his friends and walked up to Yang, saying, "Yeah and remember you had three glasses of cider and a vodka the day we went to see _All My Circuits: The Movie?"_

* * *

The roommates where all sitting in a cinema theatre, watching tearfully as the saddest part of the movie played, except for Yang who just watched eyes-wide and drunk. He then opened his big mouth and blurted out with a high-voice, "Got it! That guy there is Calculon!" This annoyed the people who were trying to watch the movie in peace as the blue rabbit continued rambling, "Calculon, of yeah, funny guy, that Calculon! Everything he says is a stitch in the side!"

The robot actor Calculon on screen walked up to his beloved robot wife on screen with a glum and depressed look on his face.

_"I have AIDS." Calculon told her, making his wife gasp._

**"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!" **Yang burst out laughing loudly and uproariously, pointing at the screen.

* * *

"See what we mean, Yang?" Creepie told Yang bluntly, "I mean, no offence, I don't want to hurt your feelings but you _are _an alcoholic."

Yang then put his hands up, smirking, "Okay, how about I make a promise? Tonight, I will only drink a maximum of four glasses."

"Three." Yin frowned.

"Four." Yang folded his arms.

"Eight!" Bender added in stupidly.

Jack snapped at the bending unit irritably, "Shut up, you!"

Yin repeated, glaring at her brother, "No more than three, Yang. Three!"

Yang groaned, knowing there was no way he was going to win this debate, "Okay, okay, I promise you Yin, right now that no more than three glasses of alcohol will touch these lips tonight." He finished, pointing to his lips.

* * *

Two hours later...

In the Mos Eisely Cantina, everyone was laughing, singing, smoking and drinking themselves sick. Everyone was there, Pete, Yumi, The Turogian businessmen and even the Janitor. Yumi, Creepie and Yin were sitting at the edge of the bar on stools, laughing and drinking cocktails, Jack, Edd and Wormtail were sipping away at golden ginger ale while discussing current affairs, NL was literally drinking cola from the dispenser tap and Zim was sitting with the Turogians drinking a strange boiling blue alcohol with them. Pete, Janitor, Bender, Yang, Ed and Eddy however...

Eddy cackled loudly, holding up a large glass mug of foaming beer, "Hey, which one of you guys wants to play 'drink the beer'?!"

"Right here!" Yang grinned, taking the large glass mug and guzzled down the beer.

"All right! You win!" Bender whacked Yang in the back of his head, making him spit out some beer.

Yang wiped the beer from his lips and asked, "Okay, so what do I win?"

Ed, smiling dumbly, handed Yang another pitcher of beer, "Another beer, Bucko!"

Taking the mug enthusiastically, Yang smirked, "Oh, I'm going for the high score!"

"Actually, long-ears, Barney's got the high score." Janitor said dryly, pointing to a large yellow-skinned man with brown hair and a drunken expression and wearing a red shirt and blue trousers who was urinating by a trash can.

"Hey, guys, this here can won't flush!" Barney, obviously drunk, called over to his friends. "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrp!"

"Hmmm." Yang looked down at the mugs of beer and said with a hint of guilt, "You know, I feel kind of bad, you guys. I promised Yin I wouldn't drink over three beers and boy I am _way _over my limit!"

Pete just shrugged, waving his hand, "Eh, don't feel bad, Yang."

"Wow, I never thought about it like that." Yang's face brightened up again and he took another swig of beer. However, his eyes widened, turned around and spat out the beer in the direction behind him, "Eww! There was a bug in that!"

"Gah! All over my cape, you bastard!" Yang looked up and saw that he had spat the beer directly at somebody and began to apologize, "Oh, sorry, buddy! I..." Yang stopped in mid-sentence when he saw who it was and finished flatly, "Oh...hello, Grievous."

Standing now right in front of Yang was a tall Kaleesh alien with one major difference; he was half robot with white metal plating! He was hunched over and wore a cloak that was blue on the outside, and red on the inside. In his cloak were multiple lightsabers placed in the pockets. This was Grievous, the CEO of the _Alpha, _an Industrial conglomerate in control of the making of everything from cigarettes to alcohol to lethal weapons. So as you can imagine, he was pretty damn rich.

Grievous wiped the alcohol Yang spat out at him off of his cape and glared at the blue rabbit, "Well, well, if it isn't my short-witted or just plain short friend Yang."

"Ooh, size cracks! Keep 'em coming metal head!" Yang rebuked, glaring at the cyborg.

Although you could not see it exactly through his metal mask, Grievous scowled at the rabbit and reached out his arm, grabbing him in his vice-like mechanical fingers. Yang wheezed and coughed in pain as Grievous held him up by the neck to his view. He glared at Yang with his reptilian eyes, seething, "Oh, you have made a big mistake, my little blue friend! _A big, stupid mistake!"_

A voice then shot up from behind the Kaleesh cyborg, "Put him down, Grievous!"

"Hmm?" Grievous turned around and saw No Limit 5 standing there. The superhero teenager was soon joined up by Wormtail96, Creepie and the other roommates, who all scowled angrily at Grievous. "Ah, the whole set is here!"

The truth was, Grievous _used _to be a very good friend and member of the eight roomies. He once the one who actually helped his former roommates get their jobs at the local cinema, being the manager there himself. It would have seemed that Grievous and his former roommates would have been friends even up until the present day, until one day a businessman came to the cinema. He saw how well Grievous organized the employees of the cinema and governed him like soldiers under his command and soon offered him a job at _Alpha. _The moment he was offered the job, Grievous showed his true colours. He quite his job at the cinema, abandoned his friends and left the apartment to live the rich life. Ever since, Grievous and the roommates have turned from friends to rivals, although they did tend to socialize now and then.

"What are you doing in here in Mos Eisely, Grievous?" Bender asked, standing up to the cyborg literally by extending his legs. "Shouldn't you be drinking at those fancy pants bars in the upper parts of Toon City?"

"Well, you see, Bender, news has reached my ears that you and the others have gotten yourselves new jobs at _Pete Express." _

Yin nodded, "Yeah, we have. But what does that mean to you?"

"I'm just glad you are actually starting to move up in life." Grievous explained, "I mean, a delivery company?! Now that is a _big _improvement for _you _eight!"

Wormtail96 maintained his dry and calm composure and asked, "I'm sorry, but in what way did you mean that? Did you mean it in a complimentary way or in an insulting way?"

Grievous, a bit confused himself, fumfured, "W-well, I guess, I guess I really meant in both ways. I can't really remember myself."

Yang, meanwhile, was still in Grievous' grip and was seriously running out of oxygen, _"Um, Grievous, I am really running out of air and-" _Before Yang could rasp out another word, Grievous flung the blue rabbit across the cantina with enough force that he crashed straight into a beer keg labelled 'rum'. Yang shouted from within the keg, as if complaining, _"Oh, oh, rum, Grievous?! Rum? You know, you could have flung me into any keg, but no, you flung me into the rum keg! You son of a-!"_

Completely ignoring Yang, Zim looked out the cantina window and whistled loud, impressed, "Wow, Grievous, is that ship out there yours?"

Grievous smirked with pride and walked up to the cantina window alongside Zim, looking outside also, "Why, yes. Yes it is! That's my ship all right!"

Parked outside the cantina by the entrance was a large, polished and superfluously decorated silver cruiser ship with blue strips on the side. The ship practically screamed, _"I am better than you!!" _just by being there.

Hearing the word 'ship' Yang jumped out of the keg, squealing like a school girl, "Oh, my God! You have a space ship?!" Running like a speeding bullet to the window, Yang roughly shoved Zim out of the way so he could see the ship outside.

"Hey!" Zim shouted before falling into a couple of chairs.

Yang's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his grin spread out from ear to ear, saliva drooling down the side of his mouth. He placed his hands on the window and slowly brought his nails down, making screeching sounds to the annoyance of the people in the cantina.

"Oh, please, please, please!!" Yang turned to Grievous and began jumping up and down hyperactively, "Can I have a ride in your ship?!"

The Kaleesh cyborg looked at Yang dry and unimpressed. He then put on a thinking gesture as he tapped his mechanical finger on his metal plat chin, "Well, considering how out of the eight of you lot, I hate you the most...nnnnnnno!"

"Oh, why not?!" Yang whined.

"I just told you: I hate you!" Grievous then turned away to walk off by Yang desperately clutched to his former roommate's cape, stopping him from going anywhere.

"No! No! Please, please, please, _please!" _Yang begged, tugging repeatedly on Grievous' cape, "You have no idea what the chances are of me ever seeing a ship like that ever again!"

"Zero?" Grievous offered.

"Wow, how does he know?" Yang asked his roommates bewildered, but knowing he had to focus on his goal, he turned his attention back to Grievous. His best bet was some of his slick negotiation. "Come on, Grievous. Let me have a rid in your ship. Just _one, _you know, for old time's sake?"

"No." The Kaleesh cyborg deadpanned, crossing his arms. "Now let go of my cape."

Yang let go of Grievous' cape, but Jack stepped in saying, "Uh, Grievous, maybe you should just let the little blue guy have a little spin with your ship, because trust me, Yang is a persistent son of a bitch."

"Yeah, remember when he went out of his way to get Luke Skywalker's autograph." Creepie brought up.

* * *

Luke Skywalker was walking down one of the streets of Toon City, until Yang jumped out from an ally, holding a pen and autograph book, scaring the crap out of Skywalker.

"Hey, Mr. Skywalker, can I have your autograph?!" Yang asked a very fast pace.

"Sorry, buddy. No can do." Luke waved his hand before walking off.

Later, Luke was shopping at the supermarket and took a can of cream corn off the shell. To his shock, Yang was poking his head out from the open gap, grinning broadly.

"Just one small autograph is all I ask." Yang said, holding out his book and pen.

Luke groaned in annoyance, "You again?! Buddy, I told you before. No way!"

"By why?"

_"Because_ I've learnt that if I give a big fan one thing, it will instantly become another thing." Luke explained with tedium, "I mean, okay, it starts a small autograph, but then it becomes photo-taking, featuring in home movies. You get the basic idea, right?"

"Well...yeah." Yang nodded.

"Good. So are you gonna stop bugging me for an autograph?"

"Okay."

"Thank you."

That night, Luke was dressed in his night wear and was getting into bed. But when he pulled over the sheets, who else would be lying in there holding a pen and autograph book but...Yang!

"Oh, for the love of God!" Luke exclaimed frustrated. He pointed at Yang, continuing, "Buddy, how long are you prepared to keep this up?!" _Click! _Luke looked down to see that Yang had cuffed their wrists together with police cuffs.

* * *

Grievous seethed, running his fingers down the sides of his plated head, "Oh, all right! All right!" He looked down at Yang, who's face was livid with joy, and held out a set of large keys, "Look, you can have a short ride in my ship if you promise to have it back here at-" But Grievous did not keep his eyes on Yang long enough to see that the keys were no longer in his hands and Yang was no longer in sight."Where did he go?"

"Uh, Grievous?" Yin said, looking out the window. Grievous anxiously looked out the window as well and to his surprise, his ship lifted out of his its parking position and into midair. A laughing Yang was in the cockpit and zipped away from Mos Eisely, leaving a streamline behind the ship.

"Well, I'll never see that ship again." Grievous concluded as he sulked back over to the bar, sitting down on one of the stools.

"Do not worry, Grievous, Yang is actually a good pilot." Edd reassured the Kaleesh cyborg, sitting back down beside him, soon followed by the others. "And besides, Yin had him promise that he would only drink a maximum of three glasses of alcohol. It will be fine."

However, Pete, Janitor, Bender, Ed and Eddy gulped, upon remembering their and Yang's activities before running into Grievous. "Uh, yeah, about that..." Bender said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Bender..." Yin slowly turned her head to face the bending unit, "Has Yang been, I dunno...drinking over his limit?!"

Eddy looked at her with an incredulous look, waving his heads in a denying manner, "What?! NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! NO!" But seeing Yin's glowering look, he sighed, admitting quickly, "All right, he's had eight glasses."

**"WHAT?!" **Everyone except Pete, Bender, Janitor and Ed exclaimed.

"Guys, don't you realise that this means he is drink driving?!" NL exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

Pete rolled his eyes doubtfully, "Oh, yeah, riiiiight. What could possibly happen?"

* * *

The next morning, at 5:00 AM...

Yang tiredly and with much effort, opened his eyelids, groaning, "Oooooooh." Every inch of his body was either aching or just dead tired and he felt a hangover slowly wearing its ugly head. He pulled back and with force, thrusted himself upright. He looked around and realised he was still in the cockpit of Grievous' ship. Groggily, he adjusted the view mirror above his head to face him. He saw that his eyes were riddled with veins and there were dark rings under his eyes. "Oh, boy, I don't look good." Turning the mirror away, Yang looked out through the mirror. The sight made his eyes widen in horror. **"GAH!"**

Grievous' ship was rammed into the side of an Intergalactic Banking Clan building in the CBD of Toon City, leaving a large hole that could be seen from an overhead view.

"Oh, my God, what have I done?" Yang shook his head, looking at the eyesore with disbelief.

The Muun Chairman of the Banking Clan, San Hill ran out of the building and looked up at Yang, saying furiously, "You have done 55,000 worth of damage to a Banking Clan building clan, you fool!"

"Sheesh, what are you, a travel agent?" Yang huffed at the Muun Banker, crossing his arms, "Because you're sending me on a guilt trip!"

Hill looked down timidly, "Sorry."

* * *

**(A/N) And I will end it there! Oh, dear, Yang has literally landed himself in a heap of trouble! What will happen now? You will just have to wait and see in part two. Don't miss it. Until then, Read and Review!**


	6. Episode 3:Of beer and space ships PARTII

****

(A/N) Hello, everyone and welcome back to the second part of the third episode of _Toon City. _**Now sorry about the long update, been on holiday as you know. Now, let us see how Yang will get himself out of this heap of trouble he has literally landed himself in Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 3: Of beer and space ships (Part II)**

_Previously on Toon City..._

* * *

_"Oh, my God!" Yumi ran over to Stitch and told him, while picking him up and shaking him repeatedly, "Stitch, tell Zim not to stop the ship!"_

_KA-BOOM!! The Pete Express delivery ship exploded to oblivion._

* * *

_"You want my badge number? Here's my freakin' badge number!" Zim dressed in a detective uniform screamed, pushing his badge number in the face of a criminal in an interrogation room._

* * *

_Yin stood up before the District Attorney Harvey Dent, saying angrily, "I cannot lose this case!"_

_Yang stood up behind her, saying firmly, "Yin, the case is all ready over!"_

* * *

_NL was standing over the blooded body of Eddy, exclaiming in terror, "Oh, dear sweet Jesus! Who did this to you?!"_

* * *

_Creepie, dressed in a white lab coat, was looking at a glass bacteria slide under a microscope, "In all my years of research, I've never seen a virus reproduce this quickly!"_

* * *

_Bender and Jack Spicer were driving a speed boat as they were being pursued by a purple and green speed boat driven by The Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime pressed a button on the control panel, sending several missiles at Jack and Bender's boat, making it explode. The two were sent screaming up into the air._

* * *

_Wormtail96 was standing in an office, over the dead body of Doctor Marvin Monroe, speaking to Creepie over a phone, "Creepie, everyone I have told about the file is dead!"_

* * *

_Edd was kneeled over a wired bomb that was set to blow up in 30 seconds. He yelled into COM-link in panic, "What on Earth do you mean cut the blue wire?! They are ALL blue wires!!"_

* * *

_Ed was running down a hallway to the front door in a hospital, a large fiery explosion following behind him. Screaming, he pushed the doors open and jumped outside, the force explosion sending him flying forward._

* * *

_Yin was sitting simply on the sofa in the apartment, watching the television. Her cell phone then rang and she answered it, listening to the person calling, "Hello? Yang? ...What?! What are you doing at the police station?! ...You crashed Grievous' ship into the side of an IBGC building?!"_

* * *

_And now, Toon City...wait a minute, did any of that stuff besides the last one actually even happen?! Oh, forget it; let's just get on with the show..._

* * *

Yang sat down on the bench in the prison cell, knocking his head repeatedly against the stone wall, muttering,_ "I'm stupid, I'm stupid, I'm stupid, I'm stupid, I'm stupid..." _

Shortly after waking up to realising he had made a hole in the InterGalactic Banking Clan building with Grievous' ship, Chairman San Hill called the police and Yang was immediately arrested. Upon reaching the police station, Yang was allowed one phone call which he used to inform Yin of what had happened and to ask her to come and bail him out. Yin was practically apoplectic when Yang told her what had happened, but the blue rabbit hung up before she really dished out her worst. All he had to do now was wait for something to hopefully pick him up.

Yang had now waited in his cell for two hours straight. He was starting to think that no one was going to come and bail him out until he heard a clicking sound. Yang opened his eyelids to the bar doors and saw Police Chief Wiggum opening and sliding the bar doors open with a set of keys.

"All right, Yang, your sister's paid your bail, so you're free to go." Wiggum told the blue rabbit sternly as Yang stood up and walked out of the open cell.

Now outside the cell he had spent two hours in, Yang yawned and asked Wiggum, who was now closing and locking the bar doors, "So where is my sister, anyway?"

Yang didn't even get an answer from Wiggum because a loud scream filled the cell corridor. Yang looked forward in time to see Yin pouncing on him, pinning the blue rabbit down as she foamed at the mouth over her brother.

"You are freaking moron!" Yin screeched like a wild banshee. "I can't believe you actually did something this foolish! Oh, no wait, I forgot, I would because that's just the kind of person you are!"

"Um, Yin, your knees our pressing into my lungs." Yang chocked and wheezed. He managed to push his sister off of him and get up, before Yin gave him another sock in the face. "Ow! Oh, come on, I said I was sorry!"

"No you didn't!" Yin socked Yang again in the face.

"Well, I'm saying it now: I'm sorry!" Pow! Yang was punched in the face by Yin for a third time. "Seriously, knock that off!"

Yin was just able to restrain herself from punching Yang in the face again and regained her composure, breathing in and out slowly, "Yang, what did you promise me last night?"

"I would only drink to my set limit."

"Yes. And what did you do?"

"Drank over my set-" Yang stopped halfway as he caught himself nearly admitting himself wrong. He laughed, waving his finger, "Oh, ho, ho, ho! I nearly walked myself right into that one."

* * *

Later at 12 O'clock in their apartment at _Koopa Towers_, Yang and Yin were sitting on the sofa with their roommates, watching the TCN news.

_"...and so me and my co-worker have finally had enough therapy sessions for us to be able to work together without trying to rip off each other's limbs." Sari finished with a large forced smile. Dash was sitting beside her, also with a large forced grin on his face. The two still looked somewhat battered and bruised, due to the last incident that occurred during their last report. She then said to Dash, while still forcibly smiling, "Go to Hell, Dash."_

_"All ready there, Sari." Dash replied, still smiling. He turned back to the camera and began a new report, "And in other news; in the early hours of this morning, a local boob, Yang the rabbit, was found sitting inside a half-destroyed space ship rammed into the side of an InterGalactic Banking Clan building." A photo of a clueless Yang appeared to the side of Dash's head. "The damaged ship, according to Mr. Yang, actually belonged to former friend Mr. __Q-q-qy-! Ugh, Sari, how do you say this?_

_"Qymaen, Dash. It's a Kaleesh name." Sari told him flatly._

_"I know that!" Dash snapped back, and then turned back to the camera once again. "Mr. Qymaen Grievous, who had reluctantly lended the ship to Yang last night." A gloved hand then stuck out from off-camera and gave Dash a small note. Dash looked it over and then read it out, "This just in; we have a quote from Mr. Grievous, himself…" He cleared his throat and read out the quote dryly and with barely any emotion, "'Why you Mother__** (beep)**__ ing son of a __**(beep)! **__I'm going to __**(beeping)**__ ing kill you, you __**(beep)**__-faced__** (beep)!**__ ...but first, I'm taking you to court.'"_

_Sari was receiving a quick message from a COM-link on her ear and added, "And this just in; San Hill, Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan has just launched his lawsuit against Yang along with Mr. Grievous."_

_Dash chuckled as he said to Sari, "Well, Sari, even though as news reporters, we're told to keep our personal opinions on matters to ourselves, I think that our bosses won't blame us for saying: Yang, you are in deep __**(beep)!"**_

_The two news reporters then began laughing their heads off, not literally of course._

Yang ran his nails down the sides of his down to his chin in frustration and groaned. He got up from the sofa and began pacing back and forth, saying over and over, "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna _do?"_

Wormtail96 finished his cup of tea and told Yang, "Well, I'm sorry, Yang. But when all facts are considered, this whole thing is _your _fault."

"Wormtail, I was just enjoying a night out like the rest of you guys."

Jack Spicer flipped a coin up into the air repeatedly, while he looked at Yang, "Maybe, but Yang, a simple night out for you is like going to seven wild parties at the same time."

"Yeah, this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for your lousy alcohol addiction!" Creepie said harshly. "If you hadn't drunken over your limit, you would have driven Grievous' ship around the city and come back with only a couple of dents in it and at most a broken taillight!"

Bender folded his arms and shook his head, "Nah, at most he would've brought the ship back with a broken windscreen."

"Look, how about we talk to Grievous and convince him to drop the charges against you." NL reassured his friend. "Then maybe he could convince Hill to drop his charges. He's got enough money to make that Muun change his mind."

* * *

Grievous was flying a similar different space ship but with red stripes across the city skies, listening to the radio. Soon, Grievous saw a smaller and narrower jet-black space ship flying to the right of his ship. Jack Spicer was flying it and Zim was setting next to him, the both of them glaring at the Kaleesh Cyborg. Zim made the gesture for Grievous to lower the window, to which Grievous obliged.

"What do you two want?" Grievous yelled over the rushing wind after he lowered the window and stuck his head out.

After Zim lowered his window, he stuck his head outward and yelled, "Grievous, we want you to drop the charged against Yang!"

"Sorry Zim, but I'm putting that prick on ice!"

Jack pocked his head past Zim and spoke to Grievous, "Oh, now come on, Grievous! I mean, you gave Yang his 'Old times sake' favor. How about you give Zim his 'Old times sake' favor by letting Yang off the hook?"

"Hey, why does it have to be _my _'Old times sake' favor?" Zim asked angrily.

"Because I've always wanted to captain Grievous' yacht." Jack told his Irken roommate and then began to fantasize...

* * *

Jack was standing at the helm of Grievous' yacht, dressed in a fancy captain's uniform. A couple of sailors ran up to him, the first saying worriedly, "Captain, we're heading for an iceberg."

Outside, the side of the yacht was torn away by a large jagged iceberg, making all the passengers on board scream out in terror.

Back at the helm, Jack looked at the sailors blankly. With a heavy sigh, he pulled out a violin from nowhere, as did the sailors. He said to the sailors, while preparing to play the violin, "Gentlemen, it has been a privilege working with you today." With that said, Jack and the sailors began playing a song on their violins as the yacht slowly sunk down into the depths.

* * *

Grievous frowned crossly and then explained persistently, "I'm sorry, Jack and Zim. But it is the tradition of the Kaleesh species to sue those that have wronged us financially to the fullest extent of the law." He then grabbed Zim by the collar and pulled him forward, saying darkly "Now beat it, before I go Kaleesh on both of your asses!" He then thrusted Zim backwards, letting go of his collar.

"...you're a jerk." The window rose up and Zim and Jack flew off in another direction.

* * *

Three days later, Yin and Yang were standing at the steps of the courthouse, the latter wearing a brown suit and blue tie. Today was Yang's trial and the blue rabbit was sweating bullets. Grievous and Hill had gone forward with their lawsuits and joined together to drive Yang into the ground.

Yang turned to his sister and said, "Yin, I just want to let you know that if I _am_ sent to jail, you can have my collection of CDs."

"I don't want your CDs. Your CDs suck eggs." Yin told her brother dryly.

"Yeah, you're right. Sonic Underground just doesn't cut the mustard nowadays."

A man then walked up to Yin and Yang's side. He was a yellow skinned man with brown hair, a blue suit, and a black tie. His name was Lionel Hutz, a lousy and incompetent lawyer.

Hutz put on a wide cheesy grin and told Yang, "Don't worry, Yang. I'm Lionel Hutz, Attorney at Law. Your sister hired me to handle your case."

"Uh, thanks." Yang then looked at Hutz with an odd look, "You know, you look _a lot_ like that guy involved in the 'Jetson mur-"

"No!" Hutz exclaimed abruptly, losing his composure a bit, "No, no, no, and no! I'm not that guy!" He muttered to himself quietly, so Yin and Yang didn't hear him, _"Not anymore."_

* * *

Later in the court house, the court room benches were filled with the roommates, their co-workers, friends and other citizens. Grievous, San Hill and a blue haired lawyer were sitting at one table and Yang and Huts were sitting on a table from across. At the side were the jury, consisting of boy genius Dexter, a Who named Jojo and many others. The Judge of this trial was a large dark-green monster who had tusks and a blue nose, and who wore a blue robe and powdered judge wig. His name was Judge Roy Spleen.

"This court will now come to order!" Judge Roy Spleen banged his gavel.

In the benches, Jack was sitting next to Bender, still working on the huge chunk of robotic technology he had been working on early before.

_"Jack, is this really the time or place?" _Bender whispered to Jack irritated.

_"Bender, this piece of junk is going to save this case." _Jack then grunted as he began pressing down on a red trigger again and again, "If only I can get it to work."

Meanwhile, the blue haired lawyer, who was defending Grievous and Hill's case got up and spoke before Judge Spleen and the jury, "Your honour, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I would like to go call Mr. Yang to the stand." He then pointed to Yang, who gulped and walked up to the stand next to Judge Roy Spleen. The blue haired lawyer approached Yang and asked, "Now, Mr. Yang, you were the one who crashed Mr. Grievous' ship into the IGBC building that Chairman Hill was, at the time, inside, correct?"

"Well...yes." Yang said, earning quiet chattering from the jury. He then tried to gain himself support from the jury by saying, "B-but I was under the influence of alcohol and Grievous had lent the ship to me. I mean, it's not like I _stole _the ship and _deliberately _crashed it into the building. Heck, why are we even making a case outta this."

Judge Roy Spleen then addressed Yang sternly, "Mr. Yang, don't you think that you shouldn't have even been flying the ship, fully aware that you were over the drink driving limit?"

"Well, I dunno, I guess I must have been too drunk to realize it." Yang rubbed the back of his head, "Come on, your honour, we all do stupid stuff when we're drunk. And from it, we all learn an important lesson."

"Maybe so, but Mr. Yang, have _you _learnt a lesson?"

Yang chuckled a bit, making a wise-crack, "Yeah, next time I get wasted, I should only ask my friend to take a ride on his tractor!" But seeing Spleen's look, Yang sighed and then said to everyone in the court, "Look, everybody, I feel really bad about what I did, I really do. The whole reason this happened was because I broke my promise to my sister by drinking over my limit."

"Damn right, ya did!" Yin screeched from the benches.

Yang was not flinched by his sister's outburst and he continued, "Yeah, that's my sister, folks. The night before the incident, I made a promise to my sister that I wouldn't drink more than three glasses of alcohol."

"And we are right to presume that you drank over this limit, Mr. Yang?" The blue haired lawyer queried, but full-well knew the answer.

Yang looked down at his feet and sighed, "Oh, Hell yeah. I had about what...five, six...?"

"Eight glasses, Yang." Edd called out to his friend from the benches.

"Thanks, Edd." Yang nodded, pointing to his friend. "That's right, I had eight glasses." His expression then turned really sad, "And all because of that, I seriously screwed up. I crashed up Grievous' ship, I damaged one of Hill's buildings and most of all...I broke my promise to my sister." Yang then looked at Yin, "And she deserves a better brother than me. I'm sorry, Yin."

Judge Spleen, who had been listening carefully, spoke to the rabbit, "Mr. Yang, I believe your words have touched us all." He then frowned and said firmly, "But still, I'm sending you to a year in prison!" He then banged his gavel, making some people gasp.

"Oh, no!" Yin gasped.

"Oh, no!" Zim exclaimed.

"Oh, no!" Creepie gasped.

"Oh, no!" NL shouted.

The wall to the side then crashed down, revealing a yellow school bus. Everyone, awe-struck, saw the driver called Otto, jumping out of the doors. He was holding a radio over his shoulder and yelled, listening to the music, **"Oh, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" **He then saw all the shocked faces of the people in the courtroom and said, a bit confused, "Uh, wait a minute. Isn't this the Simpsons' party?"

Wormtail96 shook his head, "No, that's down the street. Not far off from the Kwik-E-Mart."

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Otto now remembered and slowly backed off into the bus, saying, "Uh, sorry about that folks." The bus then slowly backed-up out of the massive hole he made in the wall.

Yin then decided to speak up as she stood up from her seat. "Um, you're honour?" This caught Judge Spleen's attention, "Look, my brother may be a bit clueless and at a lot of the time, just plain stupid. But he never means any trouble; trouble just seems to find him and every turn, just like this whole incident with Grievous' ship. He's a great guy and I and my friends love him. And no matter what happens, I'm always gonna stand by him."

"Aw, I love ya too, Yin." Yang smiled.

Judge Roy Spleen seemed to really moved by Yin's speech, "Well, I must say, that was really touching, Miss Ying." He frowned once again at her like he did with Yang, "All right, you can go to jail with him!"

"What?!" Yin gaped, bug-eyed.

"Well, we're boned." Bender rolled his eyed.

"Oh, no, we're not." Jack Spicer smirked. The large chunk of robotic technology was now glowing bright blue at the edges and circuit lining. It was black and shaped like a huge turbine with a huge blue light bulb at one end. He jumped up onto his seat, making people gasp, and pointed his machine at Roy Spleen like a weapon, "Hey, Spleen! How about we see how the iron constitution of justice fares against this gizmo?!" Jack then activated his machine and a blue light blared at the judge, making his eyes widen and stare hard at the light.

After a moment, Spleen rubbed his eyes and then turned his attention to Yang, while pointing at Jack and the others, "Hey, Yang, is that weirdo and the people surrounding him and Yin your friends or something?"

"Well, their roommates of mine, so I guess they can count as friends." Yang shrugged.

Spleen then began to think this over, rubbing his chin, "Hmmm, well...maybe I'm going at this all wrong. I mean, I can't just separate the obvious comic relief from a gang. It's unjudgemently. Aw hell, Yang, you've learned your lesson, right?" Yang just nodded fast. "All right, you're off the hook."

**"What?!"** Grievous and Hill yelled, standing up from their seats.

"All right!" Yang cheered and then looked hopefully at Spleen, "Say, while you're at it, can you give me a license to kill?"

"No!" But Jack Spicer pointed his activated machine at Spleen once again and the Judge looked at Yang again, "Yes."

"All right!"

* * *

That night, the roommates, along with the Eds and Lionel Hutz, were sitting in their apartment on their sofa, watching the news of the trial they won. The news showed Grievous strangling the blue haired lawyer who lost his case in fury.

"Well, Grievous is sure gonna be holding this against you for next hundred years, Yang." Eddy remarked, looking at Yang.

"Ah, he's no threat." Yang crossed his arms and leaned back in the sofa, "If I can beat him in court, I can beat him anywhere."

Wormtail96 shook his head and said to Yang with warning, "Yang, don't underestimate Grievous. You actually got lucky this time."

"Yeah, the only reason you one was because of my machine." Jack smirked, pulling out his device that saved Yang's hide. He then kissed its smooth surface and rubbed it with his hand.

Yin smiled and put her hand on her brother's should, "All in all, Yang, it looks like you've learnt a really valuable lesson, right?"

"Nope." Yang smirked, making all his friends frown.

"...you're a jerk." Zim commented plainly.

* * *

**(A/N) And I'll end it there, I think. I hope you all enjoyed this episode of 'Toon City' all though I must say; this one was rather short in my opinion, but still rather good in story. Hence, I like it. Well, anyway, I'm going to now get some work done on my other stories, one of them my newest story **_**Horton Hears A Who: Freakshow. **_**Please do check it out, because it is going to be great. Read and Review.**


	7. Episode 4: Corruptus in extremis Part 1

**(A/N) Hello, everyone and welcome back to the fourth episode of **_**Toon City Season One. **_**Now I am very sorry about how long it has been, but I have been working a lot on my other stories (one of which I have fully completed). However, I shall now be working on the more humorous side of my writing, ala this series. Not to mention, I shall be writing the _Toon City _****_Christmas special _soon, so keep an eye out for that. But for now, let us proceed with this episode! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Episode 4: ****Corruptus in extremis Part 1**

_"In today's news, it is only three more days until the next Toon City Mayoral Election." News Anchor Dash Parr motioned to his side and the image of the Toon City mayoral seal appeared. "The city shall decide between incumbent Republican Daffy Duck..." The image of Mayor Daffy Duck then appeared on screen, replacing the mayoral seal, "...or Democratic nominee Bugs Bunny." Next the image of Bugs Bunny appeared next to Daffy's._

_Co-anchorwoman Sari Sumdac continued on, shuffling her papers, "As of recent weeks, especially after the Halloween party disaster, Mayor Duck's percentage in the opinion polls have greatly declined." A set of poll graphs appeared next to her, showing a couple of bars where the red one was significantly smaller than the blue one. "If the incumbent Mayor plans to stay in office, he had better pull out one of his many tricks from his sleeves." She then muttered quietly but still loud enough for Dash to hear, "Or in Dash's case, out of his __**pants."**_

_Hearing this made Dash cross and shuffled some papers of his own, stating as he looked at the camera plainly, "Next up; Sari Sumdac's weight!"_

* * *

In the apartment of the _Koopa Towers, _Bender was watching said news broadcast and drank from one of his many bottles of booze. Once he was done, the bending unit tossed the empty bottle over his shoulder and calling, "Heads up, Yin!"

The pink female rabbit caught it in her hand and nodded, "Thanks, Bender." She was wearing a pair of clothes and a white coat covered in paint stains from previous art project. "This is the last bottle I need for my art sculpture." Yin turned around to face considerably big sculpture of an elephant made entirely out of bottles. "This is sure gonna look great for the special dinner tonight."

Bender looked at her confused, "What special dinner?"

Wormtail96 walked into the living room, holding a large brown cardboard box. He looked at the bending unit incredulously and said, "What do you mean, "what special dinner", Bender? I've been telling you and the others about it for the last month or so!"

"Well, I can tell you now, this is the first I've ever heard of it." Bender crossed his arms undignified.

"Okay, I will tell you _again." _Wormtail96 rested the box onto the floor next to the sofa and took out several decorations in the styles of the Republican elephant logo. "We are having Mayor Daffy over for media covered dinner to boost his campaign!"

"And why the Hell are we doing that?!"

Wormtail96 took out an elephant logo and walked over to the wall with a pin to hang it up. "Me, Creepie and Jack are workers on his campaign. We're giving it our all to ensure this city four more years of Republican rule."

No Limit 5, who was playing poker over on the round table made of old grey wood with Jack Spicer, Creepie, Zim and Yang looked over to his wizard friend, shrugging, "I dunno, WT. Maybe it would better to have a new Mayor than Daffy Duck right now. I mean, he hasn't exactly been the _best _Mayor Toon City has ever had."

Jack Spicer took a cigar out from between his teeth and added, "Yeah, remember the time he embezzles tax payer's money to pay for a golden jewel-crusted statue of himself in the centre of town?"

* * *

Mayor Daffy Duck was sitting down on a bench in the town centre, holding a cup of coffee in one hand. He looked at the giant golden statue of himself that had emerald encrusted eyes and a ruby broche in admiration. "Yeeeaaah..."

* * *

Creepie peered over from behind her hand of poker cards to her cousin. "Besides Wormtail, the only reason you want Duck to win this election so much is because you're still pissed off that John McCain didn't win the U.S. Elections." She pointed at him accusingly and stated, "Yeah, that's what this is all about, Wormy! You can't just accept losing for once in your life."

_**"Wrong! **_Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!" Wormtail96 snapped loudly, stomping his feet repeatedly on the floor on each 'wrong'. "This is not what this is all about, Creepie! I'm passed all that!" He then crossed his arms and huffed; "Besides...those elections were rigged."

"Over it? Yeah right." Zim scoffed, picking one poker card out of his hand and looking it over. "Remember what happened on the U.S. Election Day...?"

* * *

On Tuesday 4th November, the gang were sitting down on the sofa watching the election results eagerly to see who won the U.S. election. The whole living room was decorated in pro-McCain and pro-Republican banners, balloons, etc.

_"And the next president of United States of America is..."_

The gang leaned forward in anticipation.

_"...Barack Obama!!!"_

As the crowd on the television cheered wildly, the gang looked over at Wormtail96 in concern. The cyborg wizard had really wanted the Senior Senator of Arizona to win the election and now that he had just lost...how was Wormy going to take it?

"Hey..." Yang leaned forward on the sofa cautiously to his friend, "You all right, WT? You okay? Hellooooo?"

Wormtail96 stood up calmly and said plainly to his roommates without even looking back at them, "Everyone, I would like a moment alone, if you please." The rest of the gang did not need a second invite and quickly made their way out of the living room, leaving Wormtail to himself. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes before finally decided to let his rage flow out and screamed so loud the heavens themselves could hear, **"FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU--!!"**

The profanity was so loud it echoed loudly throughout the entire city, causing hundreds of the citizens to stick their hands out of their windows in shock. Ned Flanders, who was watering the flowers on his window seal leaned out his open window and gaped stunned, "My Lord that has to be the loudest profanity I've ever heard!"

* * *

"Look, I was upset because my favoured candidate lost, all right? Can't we just leave it be and move on?" Wormtail stepped down from the short set of extendable stairs after hanging up the last of the wall decorations. "Besides, we still got next year's Toontorian Presidential Election in our _own _country." He looked at his gang, especially at Zim and Jack sternly. "And after all, this little media covered dinner is the least we can do for Mayor Daffy after what we did on Halloween, especially you two, Jack and Zim!"

Zim and Jack looked at their wizard friend confused and the latter asked him incredulously, "Us? What the Hell are you talking about? What did we do?"

"Are you crazy?! You mean neither don't remember what happened?" NL tossed his cards onto the grey table and drank from his can of cola.

Zim replied simply, "No."

"You guys _ruined _the Halloween party in town!" Yang told them, all most completely flabbergasted by the fact that the two had forgotten what had happened.

"..." Jack and Zim stared blankly at them.

Yin took off her gloves and put her hands on her hips, glaring the duo. "You demolished the party with a goo cannon!"

"..."

"You crashed a jet straight into City Hall!" Creepie exclaimed angrily and throwing her arms up into the air in disbelief.

On that last reminder, Zim and Jack looked at each other and grinned broadly, "Oooh! _Now _we remember!"

Bender leaned back in the sofa and laughed deviously as he placed his hands behind his head, "Yeah! Heh, heh, heh, heh. That was some wild party. Heh, heh." However, the bending unit then gasped as realised something. "Wait a minute! If this is a dinner, then I've forgotten to cook anything for tonight! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!!"

Wormtail96 put his hands up to calm down his panicking robot roommate. "Bender, don't worry! I've all ready got a roast cooking in the kitchen right now. We've got one Hell of delicious chicken cooking in the oven right now."

But this only made Bender gasp even louder, this time offended. "You...you mean you didn't even consider asking _me _to cook?!"

"We don't mean any offence to you, Bender. It's just that...well, uh..."

Yang blurted out thoughtlessly and loudly, "We need to give the Mayor food that's edible!"

"Yang!" The roommates, minus Bender snapped at the blue rabbit.

"Well!" Bender got up off of the sofa looking really mad at his so called 'friends'. "So that's how you all feel is it?! My food is so bad that not even God himself can keep it down in his stomach!"

"Yeah, that just about summarizes it." Yang spoke out thoughtlessly once again, resulting in him receiving a punch in the face by Jack, sending the blue rabbit off his chair.

Bender made a 'humph' sound and marched across the living room towards a closed door. "Well, fine then! If anyone needs me, I'll be in my quarters ogling at controversial artworks!" He opened the door and turned back to face his roommates, saying, "Good day, sirs and madams!" He walked inside and slammed the door behind him.

"Um, Bender..." No Limit 5 stared at the door Bender had just gone through in concern. "...that's the storage room you just went into, not your quarters."

_"I'm looking for Reese's Pieces!!" _Bender's voice yelled loudly from behind the door.

* * *

Hours later, the gang's apartment had been decorated from top to bottom with Republican balloons, banners, Yin's bottle sculpture and even an inflated elephant stringed from the ceiling. The grey round table had been replaced with a long rectangular dining table with fancy table wear set out on top. The gang were dressed in the finest clothes they could afford and it was made sure that every inch and corner of the apartment was cleaned to 96 wanted this dinner to flawless so worked his roommates like horses.

_Ding Dong!_

Wormtail96 stood up from the sofa exclaiming to his roommates, "All right, everyone! It's Showtime! The Mayor is here!"

As the cyborg wizard walked down the hallway towards to the door, the rest of the roommates waited anxiously and make last minute adjustments to the rooms. Jack Spicer however was going into a nervous panic. "Oh, he's here! Oh, he's here! Oh, he's here!"

Wormtail96 opened the front door to his apartment and smiled widely, despite the fact that his was hidden away in shadows. "Mister Mayor, welcome!" The Mayor Daffy Duck stood there in the doorway wearing his finest suit with his two large bodyguards next to him and a crowd of journalists and news reporters taking pictures behind him. "It's nice to see you here tonight."

Daffy Duck shook Wormtail96's mechanical hand and said, "Good to be here as well, Mr. Wormtail."

Daffy walked inside the apartment accompanied with his two bodyguards and Wormtail96. When the news reporters were about to walk in however, Bender walked up and stood in front of them saying, "Hold on, hold on. We only accept journalists and reporters from big time newspapers and news channels in this apartment. So who here is a big time reporter?" They all raised their hands, making Bender cross his hands and look at them sternly, "Be honest." Some of the journalists and reporters lowered their hands and Bender pointed to the remaining ones that still hand them up. "Okay, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you and you." The selected journalists and reporters walked inside the apartment and afterwards Bender took the door and told the remaining people outside, "The rest of ya piss off!" He slammed the door hard in the journalists and news reporters' faces.

* * *

One hour later...

"Well, I must admit, Wormtail, you and your roommates make one Hell of a good dinner." Daffy Duck sat down at the far end of the dining table while the roommates sat down around the table as well. The news reporters and journalists stood around the living room, either recording everything that was happening or taking down notes for their news journals. The dinner was nearing its end and it was now halfway through the desert portion. "You've got decorations as good as the ones they have at the National Republican Convention." He looked at Yin and motioned to the enormous elephant sculpture made of bottles, asking, "Ms. Yin, where in Toontoria did ya get so many bottles for that there elephant sculpture?"

Yin took a sip from her glass of champagne and answered, "Well, I got most of them from my friend Bender, but I have my _other _sources..."

In a filthy, trash-covered alleyway, a dirty hobo lay there motionless on the ground with empty booze bottles scattered around him. Yin walked up happily to the sight and said to the motionless hobo, "Say, thanks, Gerald. I really appreciate you helping me out like this." She picked up a few of the bottles and put them into a bag, but then looked at motionless body of the hobo with some worry. "Hey, Gerald, you okay? ....you all right? Helloooooooooo?" She picked up a stick and began poking the body with it, "...wake up, sleepy head." When she at last realised the situation, Yin dropped the stick and said, "Oh God." Yin looked around, quickly gathered up the remaining bottles into her bag and ran off without a trace.

One of the news reporters said as his crew packed up their recording equipment, "Okay, everyone, I think we'll be going now. We gonna get all this over the studio." He and his crew made their way out of the apartment, while saying to the Mayor, "Good luck in the next few days, Mr. Mayor."

The other journalists and news reporters started packing away and leaving the apartment as well, having finished covering their story for either their news story or newspaper.

"Yeah, night, Mr. Mayor."

"Good night."

"Wish you luck in the next elections, sir."

The minute the journalists and news reporters had left and the front door shut for the last time, the roommates and the Mayor let out long sighs of exhaustion. Bender stood up from his seat and began tossing all the used table wear into his empty chest cavity and the rest began eating away casually at their desserts.

"Say, thanks for doing this for me, you guys." Daffy took his glass of champagne and practically tossed it down his gullet lazily. "I really need it right now."

"It's our pleasure, Mr. Mayor." Wormtail96 assured Daffy as he handed his plate over to Bender. "We're all ways willing to help a staunch conservative such as yourself."

NL muttered under his breath, _"I'm not."_

Daffy had heard his and instead of rebuking him, the duck put his beak in his palm, groaning, "Hey, I don't blame you in the slightest, NL. I mean, let's just face it, I'm screwed."

"What are you talking about?" Creepie asked him, finishing off her dessert and rubbing her filled stomach.

"Aww, come on, you guys. This dinner might get me some more ground, but who are we kidding?" Daffy lowered his head onto the table and took the sides of his head miserably. "I've seen the opinion poles. I've just about lost the popular vote, what chance do I have winning the actual election? I may as well call City Hall right and concede defeat right now."

Yang could not believe he was hearing. The blue rabbit jumped up onto the table and pointed at the surprised Mayor, telling him firmly, "Mayor Duck, what kind of talk is that?! It's un-Toontorian! I mean, come on, did President Fred Fredburger quit even after losing the popular vote? No! Did he quit after losing millions of dollars of his father's money in failed oil companies? No! Did he quit after getting that girl knocked up? No! Did he quit after he got that DUI? No! Did he quit after he got busted for drunk and disorderly conduct at a softball game? No! Did he quit-?"

"I get the message, Yang!"

Jack Spicer decided to speak up while he scratched his chin, "Look, what you need to do is make Bugs Bunny look like a jackass and you a freakin' saint. After all, that is what all most every politician has done to his opponent."

"I've tried that, Jack." Daffy leaned back in his chair and ran his hand or wing down his face and beak. "God knows I've tried. Attack advertisements, posters, anti-bugs rallies, everything!"

Bender had just finished unloading the dishes into the kitchen sink and walked casually back into living room, smoking a lit cigar. "That all? You gotta be kidding me, Daffy. You've gotta pull out the big guns if you ever wanna get that bunny of ya back." He sat back down on the sofa and turned on the television.

"What, you've got some ideas, Bender? Tell me." Daffy stood up from the table and walked over to the sofa with Bender. At them moment, he was more than willing to hear any new idea any of his cronies had, no matter how ridiculous it might sound.

"Well, you gotta take it up a notch." Bender took a puff of his cigar and proceeded to explain, "Perhaps a public burning of Bugs Bunny or two."

The Mayor actually smiled a bit at that and sat down on the sofa with the belligerent robot. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good. I like that idea. Got any more?"

"Or maybe even breaking into his party headquarters in the Firegate hotel." Bender suggested to his Mayor, rubbing his hands together as new wicked ideas popped into his computer brain.

Daffy tapped the bottom of his beak unsure. "Okay, but what'll that accomplish?"

"We could steal documents, trash his office, take a leak on his desk and..." The Bending unit thought this over a bit before answering with a sadistic grin. "...even draw moustaches on all of his pictures and portraits!"

Mayor Daffy now looked excited at the whole idea rubbed his hands together, starting to look pretty devious himself. "Oh, my God! That would be hilarious! You know, you're right; we gotta ruin this guy in the eyes on the media!" A lit light bulb appeared above his head as a new idea of his own came to mind. "Say, I just had this great idea. How about I put _you _on my top advisory board for my campaign?"

"How much does it pay?" Bender asked the incumbent Mayor with suspicious eyes. He was not prepared to help out on Daffy's campaign for free.

"I'll pay ya 300 bucks a day."

Bender shook the Mayor's hand instantly at hearing the number, stating, "You got yourself a deal, Duck."

The rest of the roommates who were watching all this however, looked uneasy at what the two were coming up with. Zim got up from the table and made his way over to the sofa, rubbing the back of his neck as he asked the Mayor, "Uh, Mr. Mayor, are you absolutely sure you want to listen to this drunken felonious robot?"

"I agree with Zim, Mr. Mayor" Wormtail96 stood up and crossed his mechanical. "Surely you wouldn't want to gamble your campaign or worse yet, your entire Mayoral campaign on the nonsensical ravings of some loudmouth malcontent, would you?!"

Daffy merely shrugged to Wormtail96 and Zim, "Eh, I like this guy's style. It beats going through 'proper' channels." He looked back at the bending unit. "So you got any more ideas?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Bender opened up his chest cabinet and took out a piece of paper that had just finished being printed out. "While you were talking with my roomies, I thought over twenty ideas of ridiculing Bunny." He handed it over to Daffy, who began reading it. "I assure you that each one is even more devious than the last."

Once the Mayor of Toon City had finished reading over the list, he jumped up from the sofa excitedly. "Bender, come back with me to City Hall. We're gonna show these ideas to those spineless pencil pushers on my campaign advisory board."

"Sweet! I'm gonna be working as an advisor on some guy's campaign." Bender cheered, holding his booze bottle up in the air triumphantly as he followed Daffy Duck out of the living room, down the hallway and to the front door. There the two large and menacing bodyguards stood as stiff as statues, waiting to safely accompany their employer, Daffy Duck back to City Hall.

"Advisor?! Screw that, Bender; I'm making you my new campaign _manager!" _Daffy took out a mobile out of his suit and began dialling in a number. He was calling his present campaign manager, Elmer Fudd to let him know he was receiving the 'boot'. "You're gonna be earning 450 bucks now!"

_"What?!" _The seven remaining roommates screamed flabbergasted as they ran out of the living room and in pursuit of Bender and the Mayor.

Yin ran up in front of the group and asked the Mayor while pulling on her pink fur, "Mr. Mayor, you can't be serious?!"

"Bender doesn't know how to pay his own bills and taxes, let alone how to manage a mayoral campaign!" NL added in, frantically trying to push his way through Zim and Jack.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, NL." Daffy told the group while his body guards opened the front door for him and Bender to walk out. "So thanks again, you guys. Lovely meal, but now it's time for me to go and take back control of this campaign. Before you Bender."

Bender walked out the front door first, saying with pride, "Sure thing. See ya later, guys!" He was then followed out by Daffy and the two bodyguards. While this happened, Daffy was talking over the phone with Fudd about the latter being fired.

Creepie tried one last time to speak some sense to the Mayor, "Yeah, but-!"

_Slam! _The door slammed shut in front of the seven remaining roommates whose jaws remained hanging on their hinges.

After a long pause of silence, Yang spoke up, looking at his roommates in shock, "What the Hell just happened?"

"I...I don't know." Wormtail96 stood there awestruck by what had just transpired over the last five or so minutes. "I think the Republicans just...lost the election?"

"Oh."

* * *

Outside the _Koopa Towers, _one of the bodyguards opened the door of the long black limousine parked by the sidewalk. Daffy Duck and Bender stepped inside and sat down on the comfortable leather seats. The doors shut, the engine revved up and the limousine slowly and silently drove off down the street and to City Hall.

Bender looked at the Mayor and asked him, sounding rather unsure, "So...what exactly are we gonna be doing again?"

"We're going to be creating a _far better city_, my robot friend!" Daffy chuckled sinisterly as he took a couple of booze bottles out of a hidden compartment in the limousine and handed one to Bender. He took out a bottle opener, used it to take off the top cap and began drinking down the icy cold alcoholic beverage.

The bending unit took off the top cap of his booze bottle with his bear metal fingers and told the Mayor plainly, "Okay, but on the way I wanna stop off by _Lard Lads _to pick up some doughnuts. You like sprinkles?"

"Yeah, they're all right."

"Cheers!" The two said simultaneously before clinking their booze bottles together and taking a swig each.

* * *

**(A/N) And I will end it there...for now anyway. Of all the cartoon characters Daffy could have chosen to be his new campaign manager, he chose a drunken, chain smoking, belligerent, felonious bending unit! Oh dear, oh dear. Will Bender's slandering skills be enough to sweep this election? You will have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Until then, I am going to be working on the **_**Toon City Christmas Special. **_**I have all ready got a basic plot near enough sorted out, but I could really use some ideas for small scenes in the story itself. Well, until then be sure to Read and Review!**


	8. Episode 4: Corruptus in extremis Part 2

**(A/N) Hello, everyone and welcome back to second part of the fourth episode of **_**Toon City Season One. **_**Yes, I know, it has been a few months since I have last updated but I have been very business with other stories. I really only work on this series for when I wish to express my humorous side of writing. But anyway, let's recap: It's the Toon City mayoral election and the incumbent Mayor Daffy Duck is not doing too well in the polls. Therefore, he has asked the help on the most felonious robot in all of Toon City to help him out. Can Bender cut the mustard? Let's see. Please do read on and review.**

**

* * *

**

**Episode 4: ****Corruptus in extremis Part 2**

That next morning at the Firegate Hotel, a humanoid grey and white rabbit stepped through the front glass double doors, accompanied by two bodyguards in suits. The rabbit was wearing a dark blue and white striped suit, bright white gloves and a red tie with light red patterns. This was Bugs Bunny, the Democratic mayoral candidate. His campaign HQ was located on the top floor of the hotel in which he was entering.

A bunch of Toontorians dressed up in crinkly suits were standing in the lobby of the hotel, chatting amongst themselves quietly. They grinned broadly at seeing their hopeful Mayor-to-be entering the hotel and welcomed him simultaneously, _"Good morning, Mr. Bunny!"_

"Good morning, boys." Bugs smiled, walking into the Firegate hotel lobby and greeting all the goons that were working on his campaign. "We've only got two more days until the big election that will decide the fate of this great nation's capital." He then asked one of his goons quietly, _"Uh, we don't count today do we? You know, cause then it'd be three days." _The goon shrugged and so Bugs addressed his campaign workers again. "So let's head upstairs to HQ and get down to work. We've got an election to win!"

Bugs Bunny walked to the nearest elevator to head up to his campaign HQ. The campaign workers followed him up upstairs either by taking the staircases or elevators.

* * *

Within minutes, Bugs and his campaign workers had reached the top floor and marched down the metallic interior of the hotel corridor.

One of Bugs' campaign workers came up to the candidate and told him quietly, holding up a set of papers, "Um, sir, I've got this morning's latest election news. Mayor Daffy Duck has been unleashing _massive _campaign parades and rallies around the city. Confetti, banners, fanfare and even giant elephants in costumes!"

Bugs scratched his chin in thought and then replied, "It sounds like Daffy is using all methods possible of exploiting the media to swing the vote."

"Do you see it as a possible threat?"

"Well, I never usually underestimate any political opposition, my good man. But after checking the polls, I doubt these parades and rallies will really make that significant of a change." Bugs assured his associate, waving his hand a bit. The possible Mayor-to-be did have a point. How could Daffy _possibly _turn this already lopsided election around his favour in _just _three days?

Bugs had reached the entrance doors of his campaign HQ and turned the door handle. "Not to worry, everyone. I think it's safe to say we've got the election-" He opened walked inside the HQ. "Tight within our gra- **WHAT IN TARNATION?!?!"**

The Democratic HQ had been totally trashed! File cabinets and desks had been emptied, banged up and tipped over and windows totally smashed. Vulgar graffiti had been spray painted on the walls and pictures that were hanging from the it had also been defiled. From the looks of giant scorched marks on the floors and walls it seemed like there was also some arson taking place.

* * *

"_In latest mayoral election news; the Democratic citizens of Toon City were __**surprised **__to discover this morning that of last night, the Democratic Mayoral Campaign Headquarters had been broken into and __**mildly **__vandalised." _Dash Parr read out what was to be absolutely shocking mayoral election news as if it were a rather minor matter, emphasising on the words 'surprised' and 'mildly'.

Sari Sumdac continued the news story, _"Concerning the matter of the break-in, Democratic Mayoral candidate Bugs Bunny had this to say…"_

_Bugs Bunny appeared on screen and standing in front of the Firegate hotel. He spoke sternly, standing straight and proud despite the morning's unexpected turn of events. "I am not pointing fingers here. I am not accusing Mayor Daffy Duck nor the Republican campaign of any involvement in this case. My campaign headquarters has been moved into another room in the Firegate hotel and we will proceed with work as normal."_

_The camera switched back to Dash Parr and Sari Sumdac and the latter continued, "No photos have yet been released of the __**mildly **__vandalised Headquarters."_

_Dash looked through some of his papers and added, "In other election news; Mayor Daffy Duck has fired his campaign manager Elmer Fudd and had replaced him with a felonious bending unit named Bender __Bending Rodríguez." A picture of a drunken violent bending fighting it out with the police appeared on screen next to him. "This is said to be a very controversial campaign decision by the already controversial incumbent Mayor as-"_

_Click. _The television switched off.

Mayor Daffy Duck sat down in his tall black leather desk chair behind his desk inside his superfluously decorated office. The curtains were drawn and the only light in the room were the lamps attached to the walls. Sitting in a wooden armchair with green leather for the seat, arm and backrests was a familiar felonious bending unit, whom was smoking a thick cigar

"Well, that worked out well." Bender flew out a puff of smoke and patted a set of files on top of Daffy's well polished black desk.

Daffy drank a small glass of amber coloured alcohol and leaned back in black leather desk chair, stating plainly to his new campaign manager, "It oughta be, my mechanical friend. I paid those former CIA agents a pretty penny to carry out this task and keep quiet about it. So what do we do now?"

"There's a debate today at city hall, right?"

"That's right."

Bender smirked devilishly and tapped his metal fingers together, "No need to worry, my dear Mayor. The next phase in our plan will cripple Bugs Bunny's reputation just like how me and the gang crippled the auditioners' hopes of ever being pop stars when we held our own singing contest show. We called it…_Toon Idol."_

_

* * *

_

In a studio room in downtown Toon City, the eight roommates sat down in front a long table. A long line of auditioners stood outside the room to try out for the show and number 007, a Hawaiian girl named Lilo Pelekai was singing 'The Morning After'.

Lilo: _**There's got to be a morning after**_

_**We're moving closer to the shore**_

_**I know we'll be there by tomorrow**_

_**And we'll escape the darkness**_

_**We won't be searching anymore**_

When she had finished the song, Lilo stood before the eight judges with a hopeful look in her eyes. "So…whatcha think?"

In full honesty, none of the eight judges looked that particular impressed, especially Creepie. The Goth girl was the first one to speak, "Lilo…what the _fuck _was that?"

"That was "The Morning After" by Maureen McGovern." Lilo answered uneasily, shuffling her feet slightly.

"Quite possibly the _worst _version I have _ever _heard."

"…okay."

Creepie told the Hawaiian girl plainly but still with the ability to cut through her pride, "Lilo, you shouldn't actually even be alive, you snivelling little bitch. I hate you so much I want to shoot you in your face!"

"…all right."

Yin then spoke to Lilo, sounding a lot more gentler and kinder than Creepie was, "Lilo, you've got a good personality but I just don't think you're right for this competition."

"Yo, I got to tell you for me, kid, that was not even half good, girly." Bender commented negatively in some sort of hip-hop manner. "You can't sing. What're you doing, Lilo?" The others murmured in agreement.

But still Lilo tried to talk her way into being put into the competition, "Yeah, but maybe I can really approve over time and-"

However, Creepie cut her off immediately and snapped at the Hawaiian girl, _"No! _Let me make this clear to you! _You-can't-sing! Period!" _She climbed up on top of the table looked down menacingly at Lilo. "You are not going to be in this competition because to be frank, a dying walrus can sing better than you!"

"Uh…Creepie?" Wormtail96 spoke up in a nebbish way to his infuriated younger cousin.

"Calm down." No Limit 5 said, futilely trying to cool the Goth girl down.

But Creepie continued to brutally berate the little Hawaiian girl, towering over her demonically on the table, "You're singing is that atrocious that you should have your vocal cords removed! Why I have listened to some lousy singers before, but you just take the fucking cake! It doesn't matter how many over-the-top fan boys you have, Pelekai, you'll never be able to sing a note for us to bearably listen to! Screw you!" She took out a remote and clicked a big red button.

A hole appeared underneath Lilo's feet and she fell threw, screaming all the way down until…_Splash!_

_

* * *

_

Later that day in Toon City Hall, the last debate of the mayoral election was just about to start. On the right side of the room the Republican supporters sat; on the left the Democratic supporters and in the centre the undecided and journalists.. On the front bench was a group of commentators consisting of Toon City's biggest media figures; Kent Brockman, Dash Parr, Sari Sumdac, etc. And facing the enormous crowd and standing behind two separate podiums were the candidates themselves; Daffy and Bugs.

Kent Brockman stoke in front one of the news camera's facing him, "Good evening, this is Kent Brockman. Tonight on Toon City News, we bring you this mayoral election's last televised debate. With me tonight is the star-studded award-winning anchorman Dash Parr…" The cameraman switched to Dash, whom had conveniently brought all the awards he had won over the years with him to the debate. "…glamorous award-winning co-anchor Sari Sumdac…" The cameraman switched to Sari, whom had also brought many awards she had won, mainly in competition with her co-anchorman. "…and these guys." The camera switched to a small group of more insignificant commentators, whom of which all looked peeved by the fact that they did not get a proper introduction.

In the Republican sittings, Jack Spicer was looking around the crowds for something. Zim was sitting next to him and asked the evil boy genius, "Hey, Jack, whatcha doing?"

"I'm looking around for the hotdog guy."

Yin frowned and told Jack irritably, "Jack, this is an election debate. They're not gonna sell-"

"Hotdogs! Get ya hotdogs here!" A hotdog seller yelled loudly as he walked in between the aisles.

"Over here!" Jack called loudly from the Republican sittings, making the seller chuck a hotdog in his direction. Spicer grabbed the hotdog and began eating it, before poking his tongue out at Yin.

Wormtail96, Creepie and Yin all looked perplexed. The cyborg wizard pointed from the hotdog seller to the hotdog Jack was currently eating, while stating in confusion, "That…that doesn't make sense. Why would they have-"

Creepie said plainly, putting her hand up to cut Wormtail96 off, "Let's just roll with it, Wormy. Let's just roll with it."

By now, the debate was well underway. The Mayor looked firm, dark and had maintained composure while his opponent looked calm, vibrant and more youthful.

"_And so to answer your question, Sari; I plan to crack down on crime using excess police force." _Daffy answered calmly but still whipping away sweat from his forehead. There was a mild applause from the crowds.

Now it was Bugs' time to answer questions. "All right, Mr. Bunny, you shall now receive questions from the audience."

Many hands raised from the audience and Bugs looked around for someone to pick. He noticed a bending unit dressed up in shades and a blue cap nearly jumping up and down in the undecided crowd. _"Okay…you there! The bending unit with the cool sunglasses and cap."_

The bending unit in the sunglasses and blue cap asked the mayoral candidate in a very familiar voice, "Mr. Bunny, is there any truth to the rumour that you have six wives?!"

There were several gasps and Bugs answered him sternly, _"I assure you, sir, that rumour is ridiculous and entirely untrue. Now next question…" _He looked through the crowds again, this time in the Republican sitting in order to win over some voters there. _"Uh, yes, you there in the cowboy hat." _

Another bending unit who had just placed a cowboy hat over his head stood up in the crowd and asked the candidate in a southern accent, "Mr. Bunny, sir, what do you say to the rumour that you are an alcohol and last night you trashed your own campaign HQ in a drunken rage?!"

Once again the crowd gasped and Bugs responded, sounding annoyed by being asked about another false rumour, _"Sir, I can tell you right now that I am not an alcoholic nor did I destroy my own campaign HQ. Why I have not drunken an alcoholic beverage for more than fifteen years."_

"_Booooooooooooooooo!!!!" _Jeered the crowd angrily. Bugs just rubbed his temples in aggravation. This was not going well at all.

"Let's move on to questions from the commentators." Kent Brockman said, seeing himself how negative things were getting amongst the crowd. "Sari, would you like to proceed first?"

"Yes, I would, Kent." Unknownst to Kent, Dash nor the other commentators, Sari was secretly taking a thick wad of money notes from a mechanical hand. Sari cleared her throat and asked the Mayoral candidate, "Mr. Bunny, what would you say your stance is on…" She stood up and pointed at him accusingly, _"You being a Communist?!"_

"_Boooooooooooooooooo!!!!" _The crowd yelled more angrily than before.

"_That is ridiculous!" _Bugs exclaimed, pounding his fist hard onto his podium. _"I am not and have never been a Communist!!"_

Meanwhile, in the undecided voters sitting, NL watched the spectacle with unease. "Oh, jeeze. Poor Bugs is sure getting it rough."

Bender appeared sitting next to him, taking off a cowboy hat and placing it back inside his chest cavity. "Ah, but what are you gonna do? It's politics, dude."

"Hey, this is your fault, pal! How could you work for Daffy in this election?!"

Bender shrugged uncaringly, leaning back in his chair. "Eh, I enjoy ruining anybody's hopes of a good career. Daffy just made the offer first, is all." His jolted forward in his chair and pointed excitedly towards Bugs Bunny up at the podium. "Oh! Oh! Bunny's about to drink from his glass of water."

"So?"

"I slipped some…_junk _into his glass, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, God…"

Back at the podium, Bugs picked up his glass of 'water' and took a drink from it. Once he finished, his eyes widened and his face went dark green. He began heaving and turned around to let out a powerful stream of vomit in the backwards direction of the stage!! Unfortunately for him, he unintentionally vomited all over the Toon City flag!

The crowd gasped in horror at what they just sawy. Kent Brockman spat out the water he was drinking to illustrate his shock. Dash Parr did the same thing except he was drinking hot tea and he spat it out in Sari's face, making her scream. The crowd began screaming vulgarly at the Democratic candidate for what he just did to the city flag, be it unintentional or not.

Bugs tried to reason, or better yet beg the crowd, "No. No, no, no, wait! I can explai-"

Yang stepped on his seat, holding up a black boot, "Eat rubber sole, you flag-puking Commie!" He flung the boot high across the room, striking Bugs hard in the face and causing the latter to collapse on the stage floor.

The crowd cheered, while Jack Spicer groaned in annoyance, looking down at his bare red socked foot. "Oh crap, now I'm never gonna get that boot back..."

* * *

Cue the spinning news papers scene with the title reading _"Disastrous Debate Destroys Democratic Candidate!!" _with a smaller title reading _"Bugs' lead in polls cut down by deadly debate!" _Then it spins into another newspaper, with the headline reading _"Bugs Bunny: Flag-Puking Communist?!?!" _and the smaller headline reading _"Is __**Daffy **__the right duck instead?"_

_

* * *

_

The next day prior to election day was even more catastrophic for Bugs Bunny. Daffy and Bender hung up posters all over town with digitally alter photos of Bugs in horrid situations such as him beating a cat with a bat; beating him up the elderly and burning the Toontorian flag. Daffy also held rallies smearing his rabbit opponent and making himself look like a damn saint.

Whatever Bugs did to improve his image to the public ended in disaster. He held a rally at midday on the issue of transport, only to end up having a pie tossed in his face by a familiar bending unit. Also, there was the matter of when police pulled over his campaign bus…

"**I'VE NEVER SEEN THAT STUFF BEFORE!!! I SWEAR!!!" **Bug's campaign manager screamed as he was forced onto the ground in cuffs by the police along with Bugs himself and some of the other campaign workers. Inside the cargo hold of the campaign bus was 220 pounds of marijuana.

Later that same day, a stuffed life-like doll of Bugs Bunny was hanging from a lynch just outside city hall, surrounding by a crowd of rioters. One of the rioters, Bender came out with a flaming torch and set the Bugs doll alight.

* * *

Election day, late that night…

"_Good evening, citizens of Toon City." Dash Parr introduced the news that very exciting night, while wearing his fanciest suit for the occasion. Sari was wearing her best bright pink blazer and miniskirt and lavished herself in mascara and rouge. Within minutes, we shall present to you the election results we've all waited long to hear and announce our city's Mayor for the next for years."_

Inside the eight roommates' apartment in the _Koopa Towers, _the gang were sitting down on the sofa watching the election results eagerly to see who won the mayoral election. The whole living room was decorated in pro-Daffy and pro-Republican banners, balloons, etc. It was almost like the U.S. Election night, only this time it was far more relevant to them.

"Oh my goodness, this is really exciting!" Wormtail96 told his roommates, rubbing his mechanical hands together in anticipation.

Bender lifted his leg onto his own knee and remarked, drinking from a bottle of booze, "I don't care who wins. I've got my cash from helping Ducky smear Bugs Bunny."

"Smear?!" Yang asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Zim added, crossing his arms and chuckling sinisterly, "Indeed! They've destroyed him like Michael Eisner destroyed Disney!" There was a long awkward pause and the roommates looked around as if waiting for something. "Hey, what, no clip? Oh, okay, fine."

"Shut up, they're announcing the winner!" Creepie slugged the Irken and pointed to the television screen.

"_Ladies and gentleman, the mayoral vote is now in…" Sari Sumdac said slowly as the images of a chipper Mayor Daffy Duck and a rundown Bugs Bunny appeared on screen. "…we can now reveal to you that our mayor for the next four years, with 86% of the vote is…"_

Everyone leaned forward on the sofa.

"_Mayor Daffy Duck!!!"  
_

Seven out of the eight roommates jumped up off the sofa and began cheering loudly in celebration, while NL groaned in annoyance and tossed a flag labelled 'BB for Mayor!' to the floor!

"Aww, crap!"

Wormtail96 wrapped his arm around Bender and thanked the bending unit, "Bender, I must say, you really pulled through for Daffy and us right-wingers. We owe you one."

"Don't thank me yet, Wormy. We still got my ceremony tomorrow."

The seven other roommates stopped what they were doing and looked at the felonious robot in confusion. Jack Spicer asked him, "Ceremony? W-what the hell are you talking about?"

* * *

The next day…

Fanfare sounded as a celebration took place just outside the steps of city hall. A large crowd of Toontorians were lined up in neat military rows and waiting on top of the steps of city hall were Mayor Daffy Duck and Wormtail96.

Bender appeared at the beginning of the aisle in between the rows of citizens, accompanied by a large Wookie named Chewbacca. The two marched down the aisle in prestige, with Chewie giving a threatening growl at Jack Spicer, making the latter scream like a little girl in fear. When the two ascended the wide staircase, two rows of citizens turned around to face city hall.

Mayor Daffy Duck, dressed in his best suit and forever grateful for Bender's help in securing him the second term smiled as he took a gold medallion and hung it around the bending unit's neck. Bender looked down and read its inscription; _'For the most ruthless and barbaric public slander of a political figure'. _He smiled and shed an oil tear of pride.

Bender looked around to the side and saw C-3PO standing by the sides and smiling at him. He nodded and then looked down to see something that really made him smile: R2-D2, one of Bender's biggest heroes. The Astro droid let out a few beeps, making Bender laugh out loud.

Wormtail96 shook his head and smiled at Bender, giving the bending unit a mechanical thumbs-up. Now that he had received his medal, Bender and Chewie turned and faced the assembled citizens who cheered and applauded for him.

Meanwhile, unknownst to the celebrating crowd, a ruined Bugs Bunny was being escorted into a police van by a couple of police officers. After that 220 pounds of marijuana had been found in his campaign bus, his trial found him guilty and Judge Roy Spleen had sentenced him to 10 years in federal prison.

"_I hate politics…" _The former candidate stated gruffly just before the police slammed the back doors in his face and the van drove off.

Inside the van, one of the drivers looked back at Bugs and whispered to him, _"Eh, relax. Daffy's got a heart. He'll let you out in a few weeks tops."_

"Oh...really?"

_"Yeah, despite all the crap you and him have gone through together, he still likes ya. Somewhat."_

"Oh, well then, that's...sensible."

* * *

**(A/N) And I will end the episode there! Wow, I must say, I really enjoyed this here episode in particular. But the next episode will be even far more exciting than this one. It features the CIA; homicide; guns; the main characters being Creepie, Zim and Yin and…it's the first Creepie/Zim episode. So until next time, please Read and Review, everyone!**


	9. Episode 5: The CIA vs the roomies Part 1

**(A/N) Hello, everyone, it is me again with the first half of the next episode of Toon City. In this one, I guarantee we will see some Zim/Creepie fluff. Please do read on.**

**

* * *

**

**Episode 5: The CIA vs the roomies Part 1  
**

"You'll never get away with this, Dr. Eggman!" Bender yelled from the long metal rectangular table he, Jack Spicer, NL, Wormtail96 and Yang were constricted to. They were in a cliché dungeon-like evil villain's lair and the said evil large moustached doctor stood before them, laughing wickedly.

"You fools; I already have!! Ho ho ho ho ho!!" Dr. Eggman snapped his fingers and an enormous laser machine descended from the darkness and aimed itself at the space of the table underneath the heroes' feet. It started moving upwards through in between Bender's legs.

"Oh, boy, I know where this is going…" Yang stated plainly, remembering this as some sort of spoof from a very famous spy movie.

"You idiots have no hope of escaping." Dr. Eggman cackled maliciously, leaning in over them. "However, I am willing to let you all go if you share some information with me, Commander Bender Bending Rodriguez…" He came eye-to-eye with Bender. "Tell me the location of the Guerrillas' hideout!!"

"Never! I'll never tell, egghead!"

Eggman scowled and yelled with fury, "Then you shall suffer the consequences!!" The laser beam was now dangerously close to reaching Bender's 'crotch' area.

"I shall never be defeated by you, Eggman…" Bender closed and his eyes and appeared to be concentrated. Then his eyes shot open again, glowing bright blue. **"Autobots: transform and rollout!" **

Smash! Eggman backed off as Bender's restraints were sent flying. Bender leaped off the table and started transformation and growing in size. His regular limbs retracted into his body and were replaced by those equipped with weapons. Bender now looked like…Optimus Prime?!

"What the--?!"

"Oh, please don't make me angry, Eggman…" Yang's eyes then glowed dark green as did the colour of his fur. "You won't like me when I'm angry…." His muscles expanded and his expression turned barbaric and he broke himself free from his restraints. _**"ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!" **_He tore a piece of concrete from beneath his feet and hurled it at a group of charging armed droids, scattering them like bowling pins.

"It's time to take action, boys…" Jack Spicer's eyes narrowed and he yelled with a booming and echoing voice, _"By the power of Greyskull…" _His restraints snapped off and he leaped off the table, his body glowing vividly in a silver light. With a flash, Jack Spicer had transformed into a muscle-bound He-Man with long flowing red hair. He stood boldly, withdrew a shining sword from out of his coat and held it up bravely. **"I HAVE THE POWER!!!!!"**

"_Alright, now that is enough!!!"_

_

* * *

_

Judge Roy Spleen was practically emitting hot steam out through his ears as he sat furiously in front of podium in the Toon City courthouse. Bender, Yang and Jack Spicer stood before him, all stopped in the middle of their demonstration of their story to the jury. Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 were sitting at their table, the former groaning and the latter slamming his head against the table surface. Creepie, Zim and Yin were sitting amongst the audience, looking embarrassed beyond believe.

"Hey, come on, you didn't let us get to the best part!" Bender complained, looking up at the Judge.

"Rodriguez…_that _has _nothing _to do with you and your friends' _appalling _actions at the _2009 New Years Celebration!" _Spleen shouted furiously, veins appearing on his neck.

Jack Spicer groaned and shrugged, "Aww, Spleen, come on. It was months ago. Nearly half a year now!" He turned to the jury and then to the whole audience whilst he asked, "I mean, does anybody here even _care _anymore about what happened?! Hell, does anybody here even _remember _what happened?!"

"_NO." _The entire jury and audience (except for Creepie, Zim and Yin) spoke in perfect unison and monotone.

"I do." Someone in the audience raised their hand but was silenced immediately by a guy who nudged him in the shoulder, muttering, _'hey, shut up'._

Yang looked back at Spleen, smiling innocently, "See?"

Judge Roy Spleen now looked as if he was literally going to blow his lid. "You lot…you are the worst sons of a bitches I have ever had to deal with in all my years as a judge. I've lost count of all the court cases I've had with at least _some _of you!" He balled his fists and glowered over Bender, Jack, Yang and poor Wormtail96 and NL. "This time…oh, this time, I am going to throw the book down on you so hard that afterwards, you'll all be begging for death to come take you away!!!"

"Yeah, well that's good, 'cause we're all having a game of cards with ol' Grim tonight." Bender smiled, oblivious to how much trouble he really was with Spleen.

_Bang! _Spleen slammed his gavel hard and yelled furiously, **"THAT'S-IT!! I AM SENTENCING ALL FIVE OF YOU TO FEDERAL PRISON FOR FIVE YEARS!!"**

Yin stood up from her seat and yelled angrily in defence of her brother and friends, "What?! That's bull crap!"

"One more word out of you, Zim or Creecher and I'll increase the sentence to ten years!" Spleen threatened, sounding mighty serious.

"_Achoo!" _Yin then sneezed loud and hard.

"Okay, that's it! Ten years!"

Yin gaped and yelled in protest, **"What?! **That was a sneeze!"

"**Fifteen years!"**

"You can't count sneezing as talking!" Creepie snapped, looking and sounding outraged.

"**TWENTY YEARS!!"**

"You dick!" Zim stood up and shouted, pointing his finger accusingly at the Judge himself.

There was a long pause until Judge Roy Spleen spoke up again, sounding tired and as if nothing had happened at all, "Okay, fine, one week of community service."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" **Jack Spicer screamed loudly and hysterically. To him, this was ten times worse than any form of death penalty. _"Not community service!!! _I hate _despise _the community! Noooooooooooooooooo!!!"

"Your service begins immediately. Court adjourned." Bang! He slammed his gavel once again and in a hurry, Spleen got up from his seat and left throughout the backdoor behind his podium.

The tall strong bailiffs then surrounded Bender, Jack, Yang, Wormtail96 and NL and began carrying them out the courthouse through the aisle. As they did this, Jack continued to struggle and scream in vein, "Noooo!! Have mercy, I beg of youuuuuuuuu!!"

"This is why I hate my life." Wormtail96 muttered grumpily to his friend NL.

"I hate your life too, man." NL sighed melancholy.

Yin sat in her seat, putting her face in her hands and looking humiliated beyond belief. "I cannot believe this is happening to me…"

Creepie patted Yin on the solider to reconcile her. "Hey, relax. I mean, come on, it's just one week of community service. It's no big deal, really."

"Yeah, and let's not forget; we've got the apartment all to ourselves for the whole week." Zim offered in an attempt to make a pro out of this otherwise con situation.

Creepie and Yin's eyes widened for a moment and the two said at the same time, "Whole week to ourselves…" They then grinned deviously and rubbed their hands together.

Zim looked at the two concerned and began poking Creepie in the shoulder. "Uh, you two okay…hellooooo? Guys?"

* * *

...

...

...

"_Agent Bartholomew J. Simpson."_

A ten-year-old yellow-skinned boy sat in a darkened room before a metal desk. In front of him and the desk installed onto the dark wall was a bright green electronic eye. It had a dark purple pupil that swivelled around as if observing the room and a voice box installed below the eye; the source of the electronic voice.

"Yes, Director 1-I, sir." The boy was wearing a muddy green blazer a red shirt and a pair of brown trousers.

"_You are assigned by the Toontorian CIA to undergo a mission of the utmost importance and secrecy." _

Bart rolled his eyes and questioned the electronic eye on the wall known as Director 1-I sceptically, "Well, isn't almost _every _mission of the utmost importance and secrecy?"

"…_shut up." _There were a few beeping sounds and then Director 1-I filled the agent in on the mission. _"This is your mission: our enemies, the Communist Cartossians have infiltrated our city capital of Toon City with a team of cleverly disguised spies. Our sources have indicated that they are in one of many sets of three-star apartments known as the Koopa Towers on the 29__th__ Floor. Your specific task is to infiltrate their apartment and retrieve enough information to prove they are our guys. Once you send it to us via digital signal, we will send in a swat team. Any questions?"_

Bart scratched his scalp and asked the CIA Director, "Yeah, uh, exactly which apartment are they supposedly situated in?"

"_Uhhh…we believe it's either apartment 229 or 228. I-I'd go with 229."_

"Okay, but what if it's not--"

"_Oh, just do as you are instructed, Simpson." _1-I cut him off sternly and a brown folder filled with files shot out from underneath the electronic eye onto the table._ "The only reason we're giving you this mission is because all the __**competent **__agents are already busy on other assignments. Do not mess this one up, Simpson. Dismissed." _The electronic eye's green glow faded and Simpson groggily stood up from his chair and trekked over to the backdoor.

* * *

The next day, at 7:45 am…

_Clink! _

Creepie and Yin clinked their stemmed glasses together and laughed. They were sitting down comfortably on the sofa with a few bottles of champagne and boxed chocolate between them.

"Finally, a whole week free from all those idiots." Yin sighed in relief, snuggling up against the soft backrest of the sofa.

_Crash! _Creepie and Yin shut their eyes and cringed at the sound.

"_Sorry, that was my fault. I was trying to skid across the hallway in my bare socks. Didn't work out as I planned. My bad." _Zim's voice apologized from out of the living room.

"_Almost _all those idiots." Creepie hissed to Yin, casting an angry look at the doorway leading into the hallway. "We're stuck with the bastard son of E.T."

Yin rolled her eyes and tried to reason with the Gothic girl, "Aww, come one, Creepie, I know you like Zim, really."

Creepie narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying that I don't think you dislike Zim as much as you lead on." Yin replied, putting her hands on defensively. She knew how touchy Creepie was on subjects like this.

"Oh, no, I know what you're getting at…" Creepie leaned forward, flames appearing in her eyes. "You're saying I-!!"

"No, no, no, no, no. I wasn't saying _that _at all, I promise you." Yin said quickly, shrinking under the now towering Creepie.

Creepie then recoiled and put on a small smile, saying with a more calm tone, "Thank you, Yin." She gulped down the rest of her champagne and licked her lips. "Hmm, I'm gonna go put on my nightgown and slippers. It's pretty chilly in here." Creepie got up from the sofa and left the living room.

Yin sighed and got up from the sofa also to leave the room, except she was going to fetch the newspaper.

* * *

The green front door of apartment 229 opened up and out walked Yin. She looked around the dank and dusty hallway of black and white chequered flooring and old green doors. Each door was engraved with the apartment's serial number in dull metal.

The pink rabbit leaned down to pick up the newspaper from the welcome mat that read _'Piss off!' _"Okay, let's see what the headline is today….hmmm, _'CARTOSSIAN SPIES SPOTTED IN NATION'S CAPITAL'. _Oh, dear…" Yin scratched the side of her head in concern. It did not make her feel comfortable living in her nation's capital knowing there was some Commie spies running about. "That doesn't sound go-- oh hey, neighbour!"

Across the hallway facing opposite she and her friend's apartment was the door that was inscribed 228. It was opened ajar and a large pair of orange eyes were peering out from the shadows inside the apartment. The eyes saw Yin and slowly reached out it's hand to give her a slow wave. The arm then retracted and the door closed, leaving a slightly confused Yin to slowly walk back into her apartment.

'_Hmm, those new neighbours seem quite the eccentrics. Oh, well, to each his own.' _Yin thought as she closed the front door and walked back down the hallway with the newspaper tucked under her arm.

_Smash! Crash!_

Zim's voice called from another room in an apologizing manner, _"Sorry, my bad again. Uh…I'll try and repay for that CD collection, Yin."_

"CD collection?" Yin asked worriedly and then bolted into the room she shared with her brother. "Zim, what have you-- _**ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"Hey, I said I was sorry. Jeez."

* * *

Meanwhile, out by a highway, Bender and the rest of the roommates that were sentenced to community service were currently at work. Their job was to pick up all the rubbish people had carelessly and selfishly tossed out from their car windows like buffoons with litter sticks and stuff them in black bags.

"Well, this sucks." Bender grunted, picking up a few soup cans and stuffing them in his black bag.

Jack Spicer glared at the bending unit and snapped, "This is all your fault, you know, Bender."

"How's it my fault?!"

NL tossed his now full black bag to one side and reminded Bender through gritted teeth, "You set the President of Toontoria on fire!!"

"Oh, yeah, that was hilarious! You should have seen him screaming, "Help me! Help me, yes!!!" Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Bender laughed uproariously and arched his back.

Wormtail96's eye twitched and he practically screamed, "Stop laughing, you imbecile! Don't you understand how much trouble you constantly get us in because of your actions?!"

Bender stared blankly at him in response, until he threw his head back again, howling with laugher, "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

"Alright, that's it!" Yang tossed his brown bag down, ran up to Bender, leaped up in the air and _**thwack!**_

Bender landed hard on the ground with his metal head spinning around and around. He sat back up and scowled at the blue rabbit, "Oh, you stupid son of a--!" The bending unit stood up, balled up his metal fist and _**sock! **_

Yang wiped the blood from his nose and held up his litter stick like a dangerous weapon. "That's it! Bring it on, you soup can!"

Picking up his own litter stick, Bender pointed it at the blue rabbit and yelled, "I'll poke your eyes on, ya rodent!"

"Sigh." Wormtail96 literally said the word and pulled out a radio. He fiddled with the dials until he finally reached a station playing a eerily familiar coliseum soundtrack from a certain Sci-fi television series.

While Bender and Yang battled it out like two Roman gladiators fighting to the death, NL looked over at Jack Spicer and questioned him curiously, "You ever had the feeling that God just plain hates you and wants you to suffer?"

"Buddy, you just guessed the title of my life story."

* * *

**(A/N) And I'll leave it off there. I always enjoy getting back to this series once in a while. Please read and review.**


End file.
